Secret Sense
by Nuky
Summary: Mort wordt opgenomen in een gesticht. Zodra hij een meisje ontmoet beginnen er heel freaky dingen te gebeuren, beanstigende nachtmerries, moord, leugens... wat is er in The essence gebeurt en wat gaat er gebeuren als iemand het niet snel stopt...
1. Ravings

**Dit verhaal zit al een tijdje in m'n hoofd. Dat kwam, ik moest onderzoek doen naar mensen in een pshigittrsich centrum en dus de dingen beschrijven die dat soort mensen voelen en zien, plus de kenmerken. Eerst dacht ik, getverrre wat saai, maar toen ik eenmaal bezig was vond ik het toch wel erg interessant. En toen kwam er opeens een stukje Six sens in m'n hoofd. Naja, toen is dit verhaal gekomen:**

**(Disclame: Ik heb het idee van six sence gestolen, Mort heb ik gekidnapt en ik heb snel een stukje van Stephens King's Hospitale gekeken, om dit verhaal te schrijven. Laat het dus duidelijk zien, niks is van mij, allemaal van hun, nu lezen en niet gaan piepen!) **

**Hoofdstuk1) Ravings.**

Door drie broeders vastgehouden werd Mort Rainey het psychiatrische centrum _'The Essence'_ binnen getrokken. De drie ,erg stevig gebouwde mannen, hadden verschrikkelijk veel moeite om die schreeuwende schrijver in bedwang te houden.

"IK HOOR HIER NIET! IK BEN NIET GEK! LAAT ME LOS JULLIE HEBBEN GEEN RECHT OM MIJ HIER VAST TE HOUDEN!" Brulde Mort met overslaande stem. "WACHT MAAR TOT M'N ADVOCAAT HIER VAN HOORT! IK KLEED JULLIE UIT!" Vanuit z'n ooghoeken zag hij mensen in witten kleding glazig naar hem staren. GEKKEN, waren het! Hier hoorden hij niet! Hij was een bekenden schrijver, af en toe een beetje verstrooit, maar hij was niet GEK en hij had NIEMAND vermoord! Maar wilden die mannen naar hem luisteren? Nee!

"LAAT ME NU LOS! ALS JULLIE ME NU NIET OGENBLIKKENLIJK LOSLATEN DAN…!" Mort was even stil.

_Ja, wat dan Pilgrim? Je hebt ons hele plan in de war geschopt! We moesten onopgemerkt blijven! En wat ga jij doen! In jezelf pratend door de stad lopen, met een pistool tegen je KOP! HOE IDIOOT kun je zijn!_

Als JIJ me gewoon met rust had gelaten, Shooter, was er niks aan de hand geweest!

_Ja, tuurlijk Pilgrim, blame me! Ik heb je juist geholpen! Het enige wat je moest doen was naar mij luisteren en zelf DAT was te ingewikkeld voor je!_

WIL JIJ ZEGGEN DAT HET OP ZEEP HELPEN VAN M'N EX EN HAAR WALGELIJKE NIEUWE VRIEND, ME GEHOLPEN HEEFT!

_Nou die Ted heeft heel wat opschudding veroorzaakt, dus ik zie het probleem niet zo, Pilgrim._

"EN AMY DAN! WAT HEEFT DAT OPGELEVERD!" Owh, had hij dat nou net hardop gezegd? Schijnbaar wel want nu zat de hele gang hem aan te kijken, gekken EN verplegers. Goed, nu had hij even de tijd om uit de greep van de drie broeders te komen.

Met een harde ruk trok hij z'n rechterarm los, gaf de man links van hem een verschrikkelijk harde stoot op z'n neus en werd losgelaten door de derde man die de bloedneus te hulp schoot. Als een wild dier schoot Mort de gang door, op weg naar de vrijheid.

Dit gaat goed, dit gaat goed, dit gaat HEEL goed! Vertelde Mort trots tegen zichzelf, al grijnzend. Nog maar een paar stappen en hij-

"Wie ben jij?"

Vanuit het niets schoot er een klein meisje voor hem. Mort had nog net op tijd kunnen afremmen,anders was hij over het kind heen gelopen.

"Wie ben jij? Ben jij echt? Is hij echt?" Vroeg het meisje op een heldere toon, hem met strakke groengrijze ogen opnemend. Vol verbazing keek Mort het kind aan. Ze was waarschijnlijk een jaar of tien á twaalf, had een roze rokje aan, met daarboven een gele koltrui, versiert met een zelfgemaakte ketting. De kleren paste absoluut NIET bij haar haar, dat donkerrood was en krulde.

"Kan jij hem zien? Ik kan hem wel zien!" Ze gaf hem een trotse glimlach alsof ze een tien had gehaald voor haar overhoring. "Jij bent anders, ik denk dat jij ze ook kan zien." Ze hield een knuffelkonijn zonder ogen en een missend oor omhoog. "Matty kan ze ook zien."

Nog steeds stond Mort het meisje verbaast aan te kijken, met de vraag: Waar had dat kind het over? Hij wilde net iets zeggen, maar voelde toen een stekend pijn in z'n nek. Snel draaide hij zich een kwartslag en zag een lief glimlachende zuster naar hem kijken, met in haar rechterhand een injectienaald.

"Doet u maar rustig meneer Rainey, alles komt nu goed…" Ze zei nog wel meer tegen hem, maar dat leek op een bandje dat terug werd gespoeld. Alles begon te verkleuren en te golfen. Een moment begon Mort te vermoeden dat ze hem drugs hadden gegeven, en nog een moment later wist hij het zeker. Alles maar dan ook ALLES begon zachtroze te worden en hij had het gevoel op een boot de zitten in het midden van _The perfect storm_.

Weer werd hij door vier paar armen vast gepakt, alleen dit keer kon hij zich niet verweren, hij had al genoeg problemen met z'n benen normaal te laten staan.

Terwijl hij zich totaal op 'lopen' aan het focussen was trokken de broeders hem richting een deur. Mort keek even versuft op van z'n voeten en zag ook de deur. De woorden 'levenslange opsluiting' en 'isoleercellen' schoten door z'n hoofd en wild begon hij zich los te rukken.

Te laat. De deur werd al in slowmotion open gemaakt en met een smak landen Mort op een bed, waarin hij leek weg te zinken. Weer werd er iets tegen hem gezegd, maar meer dan BWEEHZZZ, en MORGZZZ kon hij niet verstaan. Dat was ook niet nodig want in minder dan een minuut dreef hij weg, dankzij wat ze hem ook in z'n nek hadden gespoten, op weg naar dromenland.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In een kompleet andere wereld werd Mort de volgende ochtend wakker. Geen donkerhout plafon, geen sigaretten lucht vermengt met goedkope whisky, nee zelf geen krakend geluid van een natco cheese zak die half geplet onder hem lag. Daarvoor in de plaats waren kalen witten muren en grauwe tegels gekomen, en het krakende geluid van chipszakken was vervangen door het geluid van knisperende polsbanden, waarmee hij vast zat aan het bed. Erg verontrustend allemaal…

"Ik dacht al dat je nu wakker zou worden, je lijkt me echt een drie-uur-s'nachts-mens, meneer."

Nog steeds een beetje suf en duizelig keek Mort, nu nog verontrustender op. Aan het eind van het bed zat het meisje dat hem eerder z'n ontsnapping had gekost. Het enige verschil was dat ze nu een witte nachtjapon droeg met lieveheersbeestje op haar linkermouw.

"Wiezz, watte? Waaree, waar ben ik?" Wist Mort na enig gestotter uit te brengen.

Ze keek hem strak aan, niet strak kwaad zoals de politie keek toen ze hem het pistool uit handen sloegen en hem op de bumper van de politie auto duwde, maar strak opserverend.

"Je bent hier!" Ze wees duidelijk op het bed. "En hij is hier ook. Net als ik Matty en pappa." Ze begon te glimlachen. "Het is hier leuk en veilig, je kan hier elke dag heel lang tekenen. Dat vind ik leuk, vooral met rood, rood is veilig." Ze knikte bevestigend. "Je moet nooit met zwart tekenen, dat is niet goed, dat is slecht!" Ze begon nu heftiger te knikken.

Mort fronsten, en veronderstelde dat dit kind al heel lang hier moest zitten en echt compleet gestoord was. Maar hij was de kwaadste niet, zeker niet met kinderen. Hij had zelf altijd graag kinderen willen hebben, maar na één miskraam was alles een beetje uit de hand gelopen en was Amy sneller dan de wind waaien kan naar Teddy-O gevlucht. Stomme trut.

"Bent u wakker meneer Rainey?" Een veel te vriendelijk glimlachende zuster met het kapsel van IT, kwam zonder op antwoord te wachten de kamer binnen. Aan dit soort mensen had Mort een verschrikkelijke hekel. Zo'n nep glimlach en toch lekker doen wat ze zelf wil mens was het! Nee, qua eerste indruk dat mens het al verkloot.

Ze liep nog verder de kamer binnen, tot ze het meisje zag. De glimlach was meteen verleden tijd. "Darla! Wat doe jij hier! Jij hoort al lang te slapen, het is midden in de nacht!"

Het meisje keek strak naar de zuster zonder iets te zeggen. De blik van het meisje was leeg en wezenloos, Mort begreep meteen dat het kind al langer met de zuster te maken had.

"En hoe heb je de deur open gekregen! Die zat op slot!" Vervolgende de zuster bits, verwijtend kijkend naar het meisje dat geen kik gaf. "Kom op, Darla, ik weet dat je me kun horen en ik weet dat je kan praten, dat je niet wilt praten kan me niks schelen!"

Het meisje bleef zwijgen en sprong van het bed af, zonder de zuster nog een blik waardig te keuren, sterker nog het leek wel of ze dwarst door de zuster heen keek. De zuster fronste en zuchten diep. "Wat jij wil, rot kind, schiet op, naar bed, het is echt al veel te laat. En anders mag je morgen niet kleuren." Voegde ze er nog snel achteraan.

Daardoor keek het meisje een beetje verschrikt en liep iets sneller. Bij de deur bleef ze nog even staan en draaide zich een beetje om. Ze staarde Mort even aan en zie toen vrolijk: " Dag, Mort, ik ga morgen lekker kleuren met Matty. Jij mag ook als je wil." Daarna zwaaide ze even en hipte weg.

De verpleegster keek het wegrennende kind gapend na. Vervolgens keek ze naar Mort die nog duf de stipjes op het plafon aan het tellen was.

"Dat is de aller, aller eerste keer dat Darla zomaar tegen iemand begint te praten." Zei de zuster, duidelijk nog steeds verrast. "Normaal is daar maanden van therapie voor nodig en vaak komt er dan niet meer uit dan: 'ja, nee, misschien later, of Maddy en ik willen weg!"

Mort keek na het vertellen van stipje honderdzevenentwintig dodelijk naar de zuster en had toen pas door waar het over ging. Hij glimlachte flauwtjes. "Zo ziet u maar, zij is het probleemgeval, ik niet, ik ben volkomen normaal, dus kunt u me laten gaan." Het koste hem moeite om zo vriendelijk tegen dat takkenwijf te praten.

Als tegen antwoord kreeg hij een giga fake glimlacht te pakken en een paar zuchtende ogen. "Meneer Rainey, u moet begrijpen dat u hier niet zonder reden zit. U snapt best dat na… ehe… omstandig heden het genoodzaakt is u hier te houden."

Wat had Mort er nu voor over gehad om en pistool bij de hand te hebben. Maar dat zei hij maar niet hardop, z'n doel was hier zo snel mogelijk vandaan te komen en terug te gaan naar z'n grote liefde, DE BANK. Dan te gaan slapen en de hele wereld vergeten. Om dat doel te bereiken was hij dus genootzaak aardig te doen tegen dan mens…

"Gaat u nu maar slapen, meneer Rainey, het is nog midden in de nacht." Zei de zuster op een toontje alsof ze het tegen een kleuter had.

Mort rolde met z'n ogen, de medicijnen waren geheel uitgewerkt en hij voelde zich als een ADHD-patiënt in een bad vol Redbull. "Ik vrees dat ik geen slaap heb- zuster-ehhe" Hij keek naar haar naamboordje. "Zuster Valentina." Wat een toepasselijke naam, dacht hij sarcastisch.

De zuster leek even uit het veld geslagen maar keerde snel terug in de strijd. Snel greep ze z'n pols vast.

"Hey, wat doe je!"Schreeuwde Mort geschrokken van de plotselinge aanval.

"Alleen iets om u in slaap te krijgen meneer Rainey." Glimlachte ze, terwijl ze een injectienaald in z'n pols stak.

Mort probeerde haar telepathisch van kant te maakte, maar jammer genoeg werkte dat minder goed dan hij gehoopt had, en met die hele vreemde medicijnen rond stromend in z'n bloedsomloop werd schelden ook al een probleem. Al snel verslapte z'n polsen en vielen z'n ogen dicht. En voor de tweede keer in 24 uur haten betreurde Mort het om in slaap te vallen.

**Okay, die zuster moet echt gaan dimmen, anders wordt ze echt van kant gemaakt, met HELE puntige voorwerpen…Ik geef toe, veel geks gebeurt er nog niet, maar dit is pas het begint, en ik moet nog even inkomen. Ik ben niet gewent om met spirituele dingen te werken, dus ik ga een beetje zoeken morgen op de grote WWW. Dit was het voor nu, ik hoop dat er snel meer komt. **

**Note: Hoe meer reviews hoe sneller ik schrijf, echt waar het is een feit!**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC-**


	2. Red Eye

**Okay het is nu vroeg in de ochtend, en ik heb tot 1 uur vrij. ( okay eigenlijk heb ik EHBO, maar ik ga echt niet weer 2 uur lang verbandjes aanleggen!) Ik luister naar het nummer Open you're eyes van Guano apes en als dat mens geen scitzo is weet ik het niet meer. Perfecto muziek om te luisteren voor dit verhaal dus…**

**Disclame: net bank gecheak, staat nog geen moviesaldo op. Nog niks is van mij, leuk dat je het vraagt.**

**Hoofdstuk 2) Red Eye**

Alsof hij door engeltjes gedragen werd zweefde Mort door de gangen van het centrum. Het viel hem op dat alles op elkaar leek. Alles was wit, kaal en grauw. Zelf de mensen die langs hem liepen waren in het wit gekleed en leken al maanden niet goed geslapen te hebben. Een paar flauw Tl-buizen knipperde boven hem en een verpleegster liep langzaam langs hem, een karretje met medicijnen voortduwend.

Vreemd, dacht Mort, gister werd ik nog aan een bed vastgebonden en nu kan ik vrij rondlopen, dat kan niet kloppen toch? Twijfelend bleef hij staan en staarde naar het karretje.

Opeens kreeg hij het ontzettend koud en leek van binnen te bevriezen. Snel draaide hij zich terug om en zag dat een broeder tegen hem aan liep. NEEH, WACHT! Hij liep niet tegen hem aan, hij liep dwars door hem heen. Verstijft bleef Mort naar de broeder kijken die nu sloom verder liep en niet eens op of om keek.

Mort schudden met z'n hoofd en liep naar een magere kaalgeschoren man toe met een grote tatoeage op voorhoofd. Okay, als ik het fout heb, kan ik straks naar de ziekenzaal, maar ik moet het zeker weten! Hij hief z'n rechterhand en haalde hard uit.

Z'n vuist vloog dwarst door de mans hoofd heen. Snel trok Mort z'n hand terug en keek naar z'n vuist. Het leek wel of hij een half uur met z'n hand in het vriesvakje van de koelkast had gezeten, z'n hand was ijskoud en verkrampt. Zelf z'n pols voelde koud aan.

"Dit MOET een droom zijn." Concludeerde Mort pratend in zichzelf. Maar deze droom leek zo realistisch, normaal gesproken gebeurde er heel vage dingen, en nachtmerries vergeet die niet! Bijna elke keer droomde hij wel even van Amy en Ted die terug kwamen om zich te wreken. Dan stonden ze met z'n tweeën voor hem beiden gewapend met een schop.

Even keek Mort schichtig rond of hij geen blonde vrouw met een grote hoed op, zag rondlopen. Maar alles was nog steeds wit en sloom. Waarom droomde hij hierover? Waarom was hij hier? Ooit had hij wel is gelezen dat dromen je onbewust dingen laten verwerken, dingen waar je geen aandacht aan heb geschonken, of dingen die je vergeten bent of er eigenlijk niet zijn. Mort wist nog goed dat hij dat hij het artikel hoofdschudden in de vuilnisbak had gegooid. Hij geloofde niet in dat soort dingen. Hij schreef erover, maar dat was het.

"Mort!" Iemand riep hem. Snel keek hij naar de richting van de stem en zag Darla staan. Ze was gekleed in vuurrode kleren versiert met lieveheersbeestjesprint en haar ogen schitterde. Ze zwaaide en hielt het knuffelkonijntje omhoog. "Maddy en ik willen je wat laten zien!" ze glimlachten. "En hij mag ook mee! Hij moet ook mee!" Ze huppelde langs de mensen die nog steeds zwijgend door de gang sjokten. "Kom dan! Kom mee!" En ze schoot de hoek om.

Mort stond stil midden in de gang en keek verbaast naar de plek waar Darla net had gestaan. Er klopten iets niet, niemand zei iets tegen hem, de mensen keken allemaal loom naar de grond en liepen langzaam door de gang. En zij was zag er blij uit, vrolijk gekleed in rood en sprak tegen hem.

Mort plukte aan z'n haar. _Kom op Pilgrim, dat kind probeerde jouw wat duidelijk te maken, blijf daar niet zo staan! _Ja,ja, rustig maar, kaatste Mort terug. Voorzichtig liep hij langs de mensen richting de plek waar Darla had gestaan. Hij liep de hoek om en zag Darla aan de andere kant van de gang staan, doodstil met het konijntje stijf tegen zich aangedrukt. De gang was hier een stuk voller dan de vorige en mensen liepen dicht langs hem heen. Kauw omringde hem, het leek wel of het midwinter was en de kachel kapot was. Mort rilde en zag dat er witte wolkjes uit z'n mond kwamen. Hij wreef over z'n armen en liep zo voorzichtig mogelijk langs de mensen.

Opeens begon Darla keihard te gillen. De ramen aan de linker kant braken in duizenden stukjes en Mort moest een sprong maken om niet door het glas geraakt te worden. Razendsnel keek hij op naar het meisje.

Ze had het konijntje nu nog steviger in haar handen geklemd en keek met grote doodsbange ogen om zich heen. "HIJ IS HIER!" Gilde ze met een verschrikkelijk hoog stemmetje. Dit keer sneuvelde de ruiten aan de rechterkant. Snel sprong Mort tegen de linkermuur aan en zag dat de vloer langzaam aan het bevriezen was. "WIE IS HIER!"Brulde hij.

Hij keek op en zag dat Darla verdwenen was, het enige wat er nog van haar lag was haar rode jasje . Een beetje stijf van de val stond Mort op en liep naar het jasje toe. Toen hij het wilde oppakken trok hij snel z'n hand terug. Hij jasje was stijf bevroren en dode lieveheersbeestjes lagen eromheen. Voorzichtig pakte hij een lieveheersbeestje op en keek er scherp naar. Ook de beestjes waren bevroren. Waar sloeg deze droom op! En waar probeerde Darla te vertellen? Wie was hier?

Plotseling grepen twee ijskoude handen hem van achter bij z'n schouders beet. Ze klauwde zich diep in z'n schouders. Mort kon zich niet bewegen en vergaat adem te halen.

"Ik ben hier…" sisten een ijskoude stem in z'n oor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"AHHAA!" Met een ruk schoor Mort overeind. Het duurde even voor hij besefte dat hij terug was in de witte kamer. Hij haalde zwaar ademen en was nat van het zweet. Mijn god, wat een nachtmerrie! Hij rilde en keek om zich heen. Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel die het grootste gedeelte van de tegenoverstaande muur in beslag nam.

Z'n haar pluisde en stond alle kanten op, hij zuchten opgelucht, gelukkig hij zag er nog normaal uit. Hij bekeek de rest van 'zijn' kamer. Er stond nog een houten witten kast aan de zijkant, een stoel een klein bijzettafeltje en door een groot raam met tralies kon hij naar buiten kijken, waar een grote tuin lag. Naast zich stond een nachtkastje met daarop wat pilletjes die de zuster waarschijnlijk had laten liggen.

Mort ontspan man, je bent veel te onrustig. Je wil hier toch zo snel mogelijk weg? Sprak hij tegen zichzelf. Nou gedraag je dan niet alsof je gestoord bent! Hij ademde diep in en uit en ontspande zich. Z'n spieren verslapte en z'n vuisten opende zich. Voorzichtig ging hij weer in bed liggen. Brave jongen, Morton, alles komt goed, gewoon- rustig- blijven! Hij draaide zich een kwartslag en keek naar z'n linkerhand.

Tot z'n grote schrik zag hij een klein lieveheersbeestje zonder stippen op z'n wijsvinger zitten. Hij gaf een schreeuw en met z'n hand te wapperen.

De deur ging open en zuster Valintina en twee broeders genaamd Kurt en Maikel kwamen binnen lopen. Mort stopte meteen met wapperen en keek de zuster woedend aan.

De zuster gaf hem een vermoeide glimlach terug. "Goedemorgen meneer Rainey, voelt u zich al wat beter?"

Mort keek haar nog bozer aan. Nou niet bepaalt ik zit hier nog steeds en jij bent er ook nog steeds. Maar dat zei hij maar niet hardop en knikte alleen.

"Mooi." Glimlachte zuster Valentina jovaal. " Het is nu tijd voor uw gesprek met de psycholoog." Verkondigde ze en wees de broeders naar Mort's polsen.

"En wat nou als ik daar helemaal geen zin in heb!" Bromde Mort en keer vernietigend naar de broeders die z'n polsen losmaakte.

Zuster Valentina deed net of ze het niet hoorde en streek een pluk vuurrood haar uit haar gezicht. "U zult dokter Hilton vast erg aardig vinden, ze is echt een van de beste psychologen uit het hele land!"

Nou laten we dan maar een feestje geven, heh, dacht Mort. Hij zag zuster Valentina al in een clownspak en begon te grijnzen. Dat zou haar IT outfit helemaal afmaken…

De broeders trokken hem overeind en hielpen hem opstaan. Mort begon erg geïrriteerd te worden, ze deden net of hij een hoogbejaarde zieke man was!

Eenmaal staand vond hij het een stuk minder erg dat de twee mannen hem vasthielden want dat lopen was echt een hele klus. De zuster glimlachte begrijpend en hield de deur open. Wat had Mort er wel niet voor gegeven om haar pootje te haken.

Ze liepen een gang door die beangstigend veel leek op de gang uit z'n droom. Het enige verschil was dat de mensen nu zaten op bankjes en in zichzelf mompelde heen en weer liepen. Na zo'n tien meter zag hij een deur open gaan en stapte Darla naar buiten, met haar konijntje stevig in haar hand. Mort wilde iets zeggen, maar wist niet goed wat en wilde ook niet dat de zuster hem op iets doms betrapte.

Darla zei ook niet maar keek hem vragend aan en keek schijn naar de zuster. Mort zag dat ze een lichtblauwe driekwart-broek droeg en een rode trui die verdacht veel leek op die uit de droom, alleen zonder lieveheersbeestjes. Meer tijd kreeg hij niet, de broeders trokken hem al verder. Het enige wat hij in een flits zag was dat haar hele kamer rood geverfd was.

De zuster zag Mort ook kijken. "Ik zie dat u nu al vrienden hebt gemaakt meneer Rainey!"

Mort sloot z'n ogen. Okay ik neem het terug, het ergste is niet dat ik hier zit, maar dat ik met HAAR opgescheept zit. Mijn goede god, wat een trut! Ze doet net of ik vier ben! Maar netjes blijven, netjes blijven, GEWOON DOEN.

Na nog drie gangen kwamen ze bij een klein kantoortje waar met keurige rechte letters _Lara Hilton, psychologe_ opstond. Zuster Valentina klopte op de deur. "Lara, meneer Rainey is er."

"Ik kom eraan Val." Antwoorden een lieve stem. Er klonk wat gekraak van de deur en voor Mort stond een vrolijk geklede vrouw. Ze droeg een oranjekleurig jasje met daaronder een zwart topje. Haar rokje paste precies bij het jasje en was versiert met een zwarte riem. Ze had zwart , opgestoken, haar met daardoorheen donkerbruine plukken geverfd. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar Mort. Het was geen ik-wordt-hiervoor-betaal-glimlach maar een echte glimlach. Mort wist even geen houding en glimlachte dromerig terug.

"Mijn naam is Lara Hilton, noem me maar Lara." Zei ze op een vrolijke toon en ze stak haar hand uit. Mort ging netjes op het gebaar in en schudden haar hand. "U Morton Rainey zijn, is het niet?" Mort knikte een beetje dwaas en had eigenlijk geen idee wat ze net gezegd had. "Komt u maar binnen." Zei Lara.

Mort knikte en stapte het kantoor in, gevolgd door zuster Valentina. Mort keek haar dodelijk aan en de zuster grijnsde. Gelukkig hield Lara de zuster tegen. "Sorry, Val, dit zijn privé gesprekken. Ik vrees dat je buiten moet wachten."

De zusters ogen werden streepjes. "Lieve Lara, gister heeft deze man nog twee collega's aangevallen, ik moet erop toezien dat hij niet nog iets ernstig doet."

"Dat snap ik, Val, maar deze gesprekken zijn privé en je weet hoe het bestuur is." Ze duwde, tot Mort's grote genoegen, zuster Valentina naar buiten.

"MAAR!" sprak zuster Valentina nog.

"Dag, Val." En Lara smeet de deur dicht. Haar ogen begonnen te twinkelen en ze draaide zich naar Mort die zich erg ongemakkelijk begon te voelen en zich geheel concentreerde op het zwarthouten bureau. "Meneer Rainey, of mag ik Mort zeggen?" Mort knikte. "Gaat u maar zitten." En ze wees op een stoel.

Met lood in z'n schoenen slofte Mort naar de stoel. Hij wist precies hoe het zou gaan. Die therapeut zou hem moeilijke vragen gaan stellen en hem de hele tijd scherp aankijken. En hij, omdat de term omgangskunden niet in zijn pakket zat, zou gaan stotteren, wegkijken en uiteindelijk van alles gaan bekennen. Hij had nooit echt veel mensenkennis gehad. _Nee, anders was je niet met die Amy blijven zitten, Pilgrim. _

Snel schudden Mort de gedachten van zich af. De psychologe ging tegenover hem zitten en haalde een schift boven tafel. Ze knikte even en begon iets op te schijven.

_Punt 1) _klonk het in z'n hoofd met een zuids accent, _hij mompel in zichzelf_ _en zit me verstrooid aan te kijken. _ Mort kon Shooter bijna horen grijnzen. Ag, hou toch je mond boerenkinkel! Heb je er wel is over na gedacht dat als ik hier blijf,JIJ hier ook blijft! Het was even verschrikkelijk stil. _Je hebt gelijk ik kan beter m'n mond houden tot we weer buiten het hek staan… _Mort zuchten, het zou nog beter zijn als Shooter altijd z'n mond hield, dat zou het leven toch zo'n stuk aangenamer maken…

"Je vraagt je vast af wat ik aan het opschrijven ben." Vroeg Lara op een rustige toon. "Nou wees maar niet bang, ik ben alleen je naam, de datum en het tijdstip aan het opschrijven." Ze schoof het schrift naar hem toe. "Kijk maar."

Mort fronste en pakte het schrift aan. Ze sprak de waarheid, het enige wat er stond was wat informatie over het tijdstip, z'n naam en een kriebelige handtekening. Mort knikte en gaf het schrift terug.

Lara pakte het aan en legde het aan de kant. "Okay mijn naam is dus Lara Hilton." Mort knikte loom en keek naar een stapeltje papier.

"Dus Mort vertel is wat over je-"

"Wanneer kan ik hier weg!" Onderbrak Mort haar snel. Ze keek hem bedachtzaam aan. Er volgde een korte stilte en Mort begon zich verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk te voelen. Lara kuchten even en ging verder. "Mort, je moet begrijpen dat je hier echt niet voor niks zit. Je hebt vier mensen om het leven gebracht, en met een pistool tegen je slaap door je stad gelopen."

Mort boog zich ver over de tafel tot enkele centimeters van Lara's gezicht. Hij keek haar heel strak aan. "IK heb niemand vermoord, IK heb niet zo door de stad gelopen. Je hebt de verkeerde voor je." Sprak hij op een kalme maar vastbesloten stem.

Lara keek hem een beetje beteuterd aan, maar herstelde zich. "Mort, als jij het niet was, wie heeft het dan wel gedaan?"

"Sh-… Hoe moet ik dat weten? Ik ga niet met dat soort types om, dus kijk me niet zo raar aan, ik heb hier helemaal niets mee te maken!" Viel hij uit. Hij zuchten. _Geweldig, Pilgrim, echt geweldig hoe jij de dingen zo makkelijk kan laten glippen! _Mort hoorden Shooter zuchten. _Jij kan af en toe zo STOM zijn, laat het maar aan mij over! _Jij bemoeit je nergens mee, Shooter! Kaatste Mort terug. Altijd als jij je ergens mee bemoeit gebeuren er verschrikkelijke dingen! _Ik vrees dat je geen keus heb Mort, IK wil hier niet de rest van ONS leven zitten…_

"Weet je echt niet wie het heeft gedaan Mort?" Vroeg Lara nog een keer op een kalme toon. Ze wist dat patiënten eerder reageerde als je heel voorzichtig aandrong in plaats van de harde waarheid in hun gezicht te spugen.

"Sorry, Misses, you've got the wrong number." Grijnsde Mort op een lacherige manier. "Ik hebt hier niks mee te maken. Ze vroegen er zelf om, en ze hebben gekregen wat ze verdienden. Eind goed al goed zal ik maar zeggen…"

De toon waarop Mort sprak stond Lara totaal niet aan. Punt een waarom praten hij nu opeens zo plat Amerikaans, en hoe kon het dat hij zo koel deed over de moord van z'n ex waar hij toch van gehouden moet hebben. Ze besloot het ervoor vandaag bij te laten, als hij nog niet klaar was om erover te praten, dan kon ze toch nog niets doen.

Ze glimlachte en stond op. "Ik denk dat we vandaag wel genoeg gepraat hebben, Mort. Kom ik breng je terug naar je kamer."

"Wat ben ik nog niet normaal genoeg om vrij rond te lopen, misses? Hoeveel therapeuten gaat dat nog kosten?" Vroeg hij smalend. Lara keek hem even streng aan. Dit leek op een bedreiging, maar Mort gaf haar een halve grijns en hield z'n armen voor zich. "Rustig maar, misses, niet zo gespannen, ik maak maar een grapje. Jezz, jullie zijn hier nog gestrester dan in het zuiden.

"Je komt uit het zuiden?" Vroeg Lara terwijl ze haar stoel aanschoof.

"Yes, misses, all the way from Mis'ippie ." Vertelde hij trots. Lara knikte en vroeg zich af waarom er in z'n verslag en politieraport helemaal niets daarover stond.

Ze liep naar de deur en hield hem netjes voor Mort open die vriendelijk knikken naar buiten liep. In de gang stond Darla met een tekenpapiertje in haar linkerhand en in haar rechterhand haar knuffelkonijntje. Ze keek Lara strak aan en wees naar het papiertje. Lara knikte. "Ja Darla je mag zo naar de vrijetijdszaal, om te tekenen. Eerst Mort wegbrengen, ik heb gehoord dat je die al kent."

Het meisje keek haar vertwijfeld aan een keek toen strak naar Mort. Haar ogen schoten vuur. "WAAR IS MORT!"Brulde ze, zo hard dat het door de hele gang drie keer geëchood werd. " JIJ BENT NIET DE GOEDE! JIJ MAG HIER NIET ZIJN!" Ze begon te krijsen en op de grond te stampen.

Lara keek geschrokken naar het meisje en toen naar Mort die als een standbeeld aan de vloer genageld naar Darla staarde. Opeens was Darla klaar met stampen, vloog op Mort af en gaf hem een harde duw. Doordat hij verrast werd viel hij naar achter en landen met z'n achterhoofd op de harde stenen vloer.

Lara kwam uit haar trans en greep Darla bij haar arm. "Je mag mensen niet omduwen! Dat mag niet hoor je me! Je bent een slecht meisje! Niet meer doen!" Zei ze streng, Darla recht aankijkend.

Ze keek woeden terug. "Hij mag ook niet weggaan! Dat is gemeen! Ik vind Mort aardig! HIJ moet terugkomen!"Ze wees op Mort. "Hij is gemeen!" Ze zuchten. "Maar hij begrijpt het wel…"

Lara keek haar verward aan. Nog NOOIT had Darla zoveel tegen haar gezegd. Nog nooit had ze haar zo direct aangekeken. Altijd leek het kind in een soort trance te leven en heel ver weg te zijn. Maar nu ze haar recht aankeek, zag ze voor het eerst een persoon in de ogen en geen popje.

Het meisje had er genoeg van en rukte zich los. Ze liep naar de nog bewegingloze Mort toe en boog over hem heen. "Stommerd, ik vind je niet meer leuk! Jij mag niet meer komen tekenen! Ik hoop dat HIJ je komt halen!" Ze stak haar tong uit en renden haar kamer in, waarna de deur met een klap dichtsloeg.

Mort kon nog net volgen wat het meisje tegen hem had gezegd, en kreeg het ijskoude vermoeden dat Darla wist dat hij Shooter net was.

**Ik vind de droom echt goed, beetje freaky-ik-probeer-Stephen-King-na-te-doen, maar hey, je moet ergens beginnen, kan ik net zo goed zo'n talent nadoen toch:P Maar goed hopelijk snapt iedereen dat Shooter Mort overnam tijdens het gesprek tussen Lara en Mort, zo niet dan weet je het nu. **

**En nog een ding. Ik zou jullie graag om info vragen. Namelijk: Ken IEMAND Shooter quoten, of woorden/bewegingen/gezegdes die hij vaak gebruikt. En weet iemand hoe de stad heet waar Mort in heeft gewoond? En vooral die Shooter dingen wil ik heel graag weten!**

**En ik ga proberen het engels niet teveel te gebruiken, dus mensen hou je hart maar vast…**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**-TBC- **


	3. The outside can lie

**Als resears heb ik de film Gotika gekeken. Om een beeld te scheppen van het centrum daar: Je leeft in een cel van ongeveer drie meter bij 5, daarin staat één bed, verder niks. De muren zijn van metaal en hebben een donkere kleur, en om de zoveel tijd begint het licht te knipperen. Ik zou daar juist gek van worden. En dan heb ik het nog niet eens over de voorzieningen gehad: met z'n 20 tegelijk douchen, half uurtje naar buiten en geen normale kleren dragen, maar grijze vodden. Gek zijn word zwaar overschat. Maar het enge is dat gekken, niet eens zo gek zijn. Nee, neem normale mensen,mensen die altijd normale kleren dragen, normale banen hebben en normaal op tijd hun belasting inleveren… die zijn pas fucked up ( Zie film, om dit te begrijpen)**

**Hoofdstuk 3) The outside can lie. **

Mort werd met vele 'het spijtmes' naar z'n kamer gebracht. Z'n hoofd bonsde verschrikkelijk en de helft van de sorrys hoorde hij niet. In z'n kamer zei Lara voor de laatste keer sorry, wenste hem goedenacht en knipte het licht uit.

Nog steeds in een soort trance liep Mort naar z'n bed en klikte het nachtlampje aan dat naast hem op het nachtkastje stond. Langzaam ging hij liggen en liet z'n hoof schuin op het kussen rusten. Hij kreunde. Jezus, dat kind kan wel bij het American Football team… Hij wreef over z'n voorhoof en streek plukken pluizig haar uit z'n gezicht. Hoe wist dat kind eigenlijk dat hij Shooter was? Of raaskalde ze maar wat en vond het gewoon nodig om hem om te duwen. _Beat's me Cowboy…_

Mort ging voorzichtig op z'n rug liggen en staarde naar het bleke plafon. En over die psychologen werd hij ook niet veel wijzer. Okay, deels kwam dat omdat hij meer dan het halve gesprek niet had gevolg EN had gezien, dankzij een bepaald persoon…! _Ach, val dood, ik zal je nog eens proberen te helpen!_

"Alsof ik jouw hulp nodig heb!" Bromde Mort zachtjes. Alsof hij OOIT Shooters hulp nodig gehad had. _Hoeveel momenten wil je hebben? _Mort rolde met z'n ogen. Hey, vind je het heel erg? Ik probeer te denken! Dat je hier zit is al erg genoeg, als je dan ook nog commentaar gaat geven! Shooter haalde diep adem om iets terug te zeggen maar werd, godzijdank, onderbroken door een klop op de deur.

Mort kreunde weer. Als het die zuster zou zijn, zou het voor het eerst ZELF een moord begaan. "Binnen." Mompelde hij, bijna onhoorbaar.

De deur ging langzaam open en stilletjes liep Darla naar binnen. Ze keek schuin naar de grond en stond met haar armen achter haar rug. Langzaam keek ze op bijtend op haar lip. "Het spijt me, dat ik je heb geduwd." Murmelde ze, ogen groot en vol spijt. " Maar jij mag niet wisselen, jij bent aardig."

Mort keek voor de zoveelste keer ongelovig naar het meisje. "Wat bedoel je met 'wisselen'?" Vroeg hij, eigenlijk al zeker van het antwoord.

Ze glimlachte treurig. " Jij weet wat ik bedoel, DIE andere. Die ene die allemaal slechte dingen doet! Dingen die echt niet mogen! Daarom moet jij hier blijven, die andere is slim en snapt dingen, maar is gemeen en onaardig."

Mort keek snel weer naar het plafon. Hoe kon het dat een meisje van hooguit twaalf zoveel dingen snapte en wist? _Er is maar een manier om daar het antwoord op te vinden, Pilgrim…_

"Hoe weet je al die dingen?" Vroeg Mort aarzelend. Het meisje keek hem even strak aan, naja hem, het leek alsof ze dwarst door hem heen keek. Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen en glimlachte. Ze klom op het bed en hield haar wijsvinger vlak voor z'n neus. "Hoeveel vingers steek ik op?"

Mort keek haar fronsend aan en snapte niet wat DAT met z'n vraag te maken had, maar antwoorden. "Één."

Ze zuchten en schudden haar hoofd. "Dat is niet goed, je moet beter kijken, ECHT kijken."

Mort, denkend dat het kind waarschijnlijk echt gek was, keek nog een keer, nu langer. Na een paar seconden begon het beeld vaag te worden en splitste het beeld zich in tweeën. **( A/N kan niet goed uitleggen, probeer zelf, als je nog niet savvyed, kijk scheel, krijg je hetzelfde) **Hij knikte.

"Zo kijk ik." Antwoorden Darla zacht. "Jij hebt geluk, iedereen is hier alleen, niemand geloofd je hier, iedereen is altijd ALLEEN gek, behalve jij, jij bent niet alleen." Ze glimlachte flauw en staarde naar de open deur. Het licht in de gang begon te knipperen en ze sprong van het bed af. "Ik moet nu gaan, want het word zo donker, dag." En ze liep naar de deur.

"Wacht." Zei Mort. "Ik wil nog één ding weten, waarom praat je tegen wel tegen mij?"

Het meisje bleef in de deuropening staan en keek hem dromerig aan. "Omdat jij de enige bent in kleur." Sprak ze langzaam. Ze draaide zich om en sloot de deur. Mort keek verbaast naar de dichte deur. Wat had dat in godsnaam te betekenen?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Die nacht had Mort redelijk goed geslapen. Geen enkele witten muur kwam er in voor, geen gegil, geen doods kijkende mensen die ijskoud voelde en geen rood meisje dat verteld dat er IETS was. Het enige wat hij had gedroomd was iets met een maïsveld. En iemand met een grote zwarte hoed die aan het graven was. Hij wilden ernaar toe rennen om de man tegen te houden, maar z'n voeten leken wel aan de grond te plakken. Hulpeloos moest hij toezien hoe de man met de hoed twee lichamen in het graf gooide en daarna vals begon te grijnzen. De man keek op van het graf, leunend op de schop en draaide zich langzaam om. Mort voelde z'n maag draaien toen hij de man rechtaan keek, het was zichzelf, alleen met een kwaadaardige blik, een sluwe grijns en een brede zwarte hoed op.

Op dat moment begonnen alle beelden uit te lopen tot alleen maar zwarte leegte overbleef. Op dat moment werd Mort hijgend wakker. Z'n ogen flitsten door de kamer. Alles was nog vaal wit, er liepen geen doods kijkende mensen door z'n kamer en er vloog geen insect door de lucht. Opgelucht haalde hij diep adem.

De deur ging open en tot Mort's grote ongenoegen kwam zuster Valentina binnen lopen, gewapend met een veel te vroegen glimlach en hield een blad met pilletjes en glazen water vast. "Goedemorgen meneer Rainey, kijk is wat ik voor u heb, uw medicijnen."

Mort gromde en sloot z'n ogen, misschien zou ze de hint snappen en weggaan.

Maar zoals hij al verwachten bleef ze om hem heen staan. Ze deed hem denken aan een wesp. Zo'n wesp in de zomer, zo'n rotbeest dat de hele tijd om je heen blijft zoemen tot je hem doodslaat, en dan wordt gestoken. Alleen was dit een wesp waar iedereen een allergische reactie van krijgt…

"Meneer Rainey, als u niet zelf uw medicijnen inneemt, zullen we maatregelen moeten treffen." Zeurde ze venijnig.

Mort opende vermoeid z'n ogen en keek haar boos aan, maar pakte het bekertje met pilletjes netjes aan. Een groen, paars en rood pilletje straalde hem te gemoed. Mokken slikte hij de pillen in en kreeg een glaasje water.

Zuster Valentina glimlachte triomfantelijk en nam de lege bekertjes aan. "Er zal zo een broeder komen voor u meneer Rainey, u mag vandaag naar de vrijetijdsruimte!"

"Goh, klinkt dat even 'spanend' " Bromde Mort zachtjes toen de zuster de deur sloot. Hij zuchten. Nou dit is het dan Mort, de rest van je leven elke dag pilletjes slikken en stoned naar een ruimte gaan om te vingerverven…

_Kom op, Pilgrim, houd de moet erin, ik weet zeker dat we hier zo weg zijn… _

Ik mag hier waarschijnlijk pas weg als jij er niet meer bent! Antwoorden Mort met z'n kaken op elkaar.

_Niet als je mij m'n gang laat gaan, Mort, geef me één uurtje en je bent weer op vrije voeten…_

Nee, dan ben ik op de vlucht en wordt gezocht door de FBI, CIA en het hele politiebureau. Ik laat je niet nog meer mensen pijn doen Shooter, ik laat je niet nog iemand vermoorden!

Er kwam een broeder binnen die hij herkende als Kurt. De broeder knikte hem vriendelijk toe en liet hem zonder hulp het bed uit stappen. Terwijl Mort scherp door hem in de gaten werd gehouden liepen ze door de witte gang en kwamen ze bij een grote lichtgeel gekleurde ruimte uit waar wat bankenstonden, een boekenkast, een breedbeeld tv, een cd-speler, een tafel waar mensen aan het schaken waren en een knutsel hoek.

Nogmaals zuchten Mort diep. Wat een vooruitzicht, elke dag hier zitten met een stuk of twaalf malloten…

Kurt duwde hem zachtjes de zaal in en liep de gang weer in, waarschijnlijk moest hij nog andere 'gekken' halen. Mort rolde met z'n ogen en liep de zaal in. Hij had gelijk gehad er zaten precies twaalf mensen in de zaal. Drie mannen en een vrouw zaten naar Oprah te kijken ( Mort vroeg zich af of ze wisten waar het over ging), twee oude mannen zaten te schaken, een vijftal mensen stonden bij een pooltafel die Mort nog niet eerder had gezien eentje stond triest uit het raam te kijken en een zat in een hoekje met z'n hoofd tegen de muur te slaan.

Nou dit is echt precies DE omgeving waar ik me prettig in voel. Echt geweldige mensen om mee om te gaan. Boos slenterde hij verder de zaal in. Wat zou hij is gaan doen? TV kijken? Nee te druk, en hij had geen zin om andermans problemen te horen. Poolen? Nee was ook niet zijn ding. En als hij zo naar de boeken keek zat daar ook niet veel tussen.

Sacherijnig sjokte hij naar een bankje en keek nog is rond. Toen zag hij een dertiende persoon. Het was Darla, die op de grond zat onder de tafel bij de knutselhoek. Benieuwt wat het meisje aan het doen was, en het feit dat hij niks beters te doen had, liep hij op haar af. Hij boog zich onder de tafel en tikte het meisje op haar rug.

Ze keek fel om en kroop nog verder onder de tafel. Toen ze zag dat Mort het was verzachten haar ogen, maar bleef zitten.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Vroeg Mort op een vriendelijke toon. Ze leek langs hem heen te kijken en het leek alsof er achter haar ogen niets gebeurde. Mort kreeg het gevoel alsof hij tegen een levensgrote pop aan het praten was in plaats van een persoon. "Darla, zeg is wat." Drong hij voorzichtig aan. Nog steeds kwam er geen reactie. "Kom op, ik weet dat je het kan, zeg iets!" Zie Mort nu iets dwingender.

Ze keek hem even schuin aan en kroop onder de tafel vandaan. Maar ze zei niets en liep in een rechte lijn vooruit. Mort keek haar verward nam, maar bleef staan.

Na zo'n tien meter kwam ze bij de tv en de cd-installatie uit. Ze haalde een cassettebandje uit haar zak en propte hem niet al te zacht in het apparaat. Voor Mort in actie kon komen draaide ze de volume knop op z'n hoogst en starten de band.

De hele ruimte was opeens vol met oorverdovende herrie. Mort hielt snel z'n handen voor z'n oren. Hij kende dit nummer, het was van een niet al te bekend bandje, Guano nogwat… **( A/N bonus punten voor de mensen weten welke band het is:P)**Zeker geen muziek voor kleine meisje die toch al redelijk de weg kwijt zijn.

_HIDE YOURE FACE FOREVER_

_DREAM AND SEARCH FOREVER_

_NIGHT AND NIGHT YOU FEEL NOTHING_

_THER'S NO WAY OUTSIDE OF MY LAND_

Brulde muziek. Mort keek om zich heen en zag dat z'n mede 'gekken' er ook geen reet van snapte. Ongeveer de helft stond heel hard op en neer te springen andere kropen jankend achter stoelen en tafels en sommige begonnen heel hard te krijsen. Mort keek naar Darla die geknield voor de cd-speler zat en gewetenloos naar de muziek luisterde.

Kurt vloog schelden naar binnen, niet te verstaan door de keiharde muziek en zuster Valentina schoot langs Mort naar binnen, verbaast om zich heen kijkend. Kurt had binnen een halve seconde door wat er aan de hand was, greep Darla, trok haar met een hand aan de kant en drukte op het OFF knopje.

"-EEN REGELRECHTE SCHANDE!" Brulde zuster Valentina, die iets te laat door had dat de muziek al gestopt was.

Darla keek al lang niet meer dromerig uit haar ogen, maar keek Kurt woedend aan en begon verschrikkelijk hard te krijsen, te schoppen, te spugen ten te bijten."

Valentina stormde op Kurt af, en op Darla die oorverdovend nog steeds aan het brullen was en nog steeds alles probeerde te raken wat in haar weg stond. Kurt verstevigde z'n greep en kon het meisje net in bedwang houden. De zuster haalde een injectiespuit uit een busje en spoot de vloeistof in Darla's arm. Het duurde even voordat het begon te werken. Maar na een paar seconden begon Darla te verslappen.

"Breng haar maar terug naar haar slaapkamer."zuchten de zuster en Kurt knikte.

Darla was nog gedeeltelijk bij en begon weer te gillen."NEEH NEEEHHHHH IK WIL NIET NEEEEEEHHH NEEEEH!" Het gegil bleef in de gangen hangen tot er een deur dichtsloeg.

Zuster Valentina wreef over haar voorhoofd. "Ai, ai, dat kind vreet echt al je energie." Ze haalde een pieper uit haar zak en drukte op een paar knopjes. Toen zag ze Mort pas staan, die er verloren bij stond. Ze glimlachte vermoeit. "U moet maar niet teveel op Darla letten, meneer Rainey, ze is een van de ehhe… vreemdere gevallen hier op de afdeling." Ze liep naar een paar patiënten toe. "Niet meer te helpen als je het mij vraagt." Zei ze zacht meer tegen zichzelf dat tegen Mort.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Binnen tien seconden stond er een grote groep verplegers en verpleegsters bij de vrijetijdsruimte. Een voor een werden de patiënten meegenomen en werd het langzaam stil in de ruimte. Alleen Mort stond er nog en begreep niet dat nog niemand hem op was komen halen. Hij ging een beetje duizelig op de bank voor de tv zitten. Hij zag dat Darla niet de kans had gekregen om het bandje terug te pakken. Hij drukte op het knopje EJECT en haalde het bandje eruit. Hij keek even of er niemand in de beurt was en stak het in z'n zak, zonder te weten waarom.

Na nog een paar minuten kwam Lara Hilton de ruimte binnen lopen en Mort keek verrast op. "Zo dok, ik wist niet dat ik zo snel weer een afspraak had!" Hij grijnsde.

"Ik vrees dat dit geen afspraak is, Mort, ik moet even met je praten over wat er net is gebeurt met Darla. Ze zeggen dat jij de laatste bent die tegen haar heeft gepraat, precies voordat ze die herrie aanzetten." Ze keek hem streng aan. "Heb jij iets gezegd om haar dat te laten doen!"

Mort keek haar glazig aan. Alsof hij een klein meisje zoiets zo opdragen…

"Je moet begrijpen, Mort, dat Darla een ehhe… speciaal geval is. Normaal praat ze nooit en leeft ze in haar eigen wereld. Vaak ziet ze mensen niet staan en kijkt je nooit recht aan. Maar sinds jij hier bent… nou ja, ze heeft haar medicijnen onder haar tongen gehouden en onder haar kussen verstopt, ze is een stuk feller dan voorheen, en praat echt tegen jouw." Ze keek even gekrengd. "Dat is iets wat nog niemand is gelukt, mij ook niet."

"Waarom zou ik haar in godsnaam zoiets opdragen!" Vroeg Mort op scherpe toon. "Waarom, vertel het me, waarom zou ik dat meisje iets slechts laten doen!" Hij keek haar kwaad aan.

"Tja, ik kon jouw motief ook niet volgen. Maar vertel me eens, als ze tegen je praat wat zegt ze dan!" Vroeg Lara op geïnteresseerde toon.

Mort volde zich ongemakkelijk en dacht aan wat Darla gisteravond tegen hem gezegd had. _Jij weet wat ik bedoel, DIE andere. Die ene die allemaal slechte dingen doet! Dingen die echt niet mogen! Daarom moet jij hier blijven, die andere is slim en snapt dingen, maar is gemeen en onaardig. Omdat jij de enige bent in kleur_

Hij besloot dat nog even niet met Lara te delen. "Ze zegt dingen die nergens op slaan. Je hebt gehoord wat ze gister allemaal uitkraamde, ik kan er niets normaals van maken." Hij zuchten, hij zou er graag iets zinnigs uit willen halen.

Lara knikte langzaam. "Okay dank je Mort, fijn dat je zo goed meewerkte." Ze liep weer weg.

"Wacht!" Riep Mort haar snel achterna. Ze bleef stilstaan. "Lara, vertel me is, waarom zit Darla hier? Ik heb nog geen enkel ander kind hier zien rondlopen, waarom zit ze niet bij andere kinderen?"

Lara keek hem een lange tijd aan en zuchten. "Omdat Darla iemand vermoord heeft daarom…"

**Jahjah, cliffy heh? Ik vind het echt cool om over Darla te schrijven. Zelf vind ik de hele psychologie-shit echt heel cool. De manier hoe dat soort mensen denken, heel eng,freaky maar toch… op de een of andere manier interessant. **

**Over het verhaal, ik weet nog niet precies wat ik wil, maar ideeen beginnen te komen, hopelijk schrijf ik een beetje door, want ik wil het beetje scary laten worden…**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.**

**-TBC- **

**P.s) Ik zweer ik lieg niet, maar toen ik dit verhaal aan het typen was vloog er opeens een lieveheersbeestje naar binnen. Eentje met zwart lichaam en rode stippen, verry weard…**


	4. Redrum

**Disclame: niks is van mij. Helemaal niks, klaar niet zeiken, je kop houden en verder gaan met het leven…**

**Hoofdstuk 4)Redrum **

Mort bleef onbewegelijk naast de bank staan. "Hoe bedoel je 'vermoord!"

Lara's ogen werden groot en ze begon een beetje rood te kleuren. "Dit is eigenlijk beroepsgeheim, maar het personeel hou nogal van roddelen dus kan je het beter van mij horen, alleen moet je het echt voor je houden voor anders kan dit m'n baan kosten en…" Lara je begint als een tienermeisje te brabbelen over haar favorieten pop idool, hou je in! Sprak ze zichzelf streng toe. Ze keek even naar Mort en zag dat hij nog steeds geen centimeter had bewogen.

"En wie heeft ze dan precies vermoord?" Onderbrak Mort de stilte na een paar seconden.

"DAT kan ik je helaas niet vertellen, ik weet het zelf maar voor de helft en de pol-… mensen van het bestuur willen er verder geen details over kwijt." Haar gezicht verstrakte. "Stelletje eikels, door hun heb ik nog steeds geen idee hoe ik haar kan behandelen. Als ze nou gewoon zeiden wat er was gebeurt, maar nee hoor, dat is allemaal maar vaag, vaag!" Ze zuchten, deels omdat ze het de politie kwalijk nam en deels omdat ze weer begon te raaskallen als een kleuter.

"Kom Mort ik breng je terug naar je kamer, morgenochtend is ons volgende gesprek…" Ze glimlachte en liep met Mort mee naar z'n kamer.

Eenmaal bij z'n kamerdeur gekomen vertrok z'n gezicht. "Dus het is de bedoeling dat ik hier de hele dag in blijf en me te pletter verveel!" Hij zuchten. "Zal dat even een aangenaam verblijf zijn…"

Lara kon zich prima voorstellen hoe het moest voelen om de hele dag tussen vier witte muren te liggen. Ze rilde bij de gedachten. "Nee Mort je hoeft niet de hele tijd hier te zijn. Je mag in deze gang rondlopen en naar buiten gaan. En normaal gesproken mag je ook langer in de vrijetijdsruimte blijven, alleen was dat vandaag niet zo handig."

"Geweldig nu heb ik al vier plaatsen gehoord om me te pletter te vervelen."Bromde hij boos.

Lara beet op haar lip. Het was ook een verschrikkelijke routine. Maar het bestuur moest bezuinigen, zeiden ze dan, en wat maakte die gekken nou uit,vonden ze. Nee het waren prima mensen van het bestuur, dacht ze sarcastisch. Ze zijn er altijd met de kippen bij als je een regel overtreed of een minuutje overwerkt, want ze zouden maar een stuiver meer moeten betalen… Maar als het over activiteiten aanbieden of de primareleefomgeving verbeteren ging hadden ze geen van alle tijd of geld…

Maar goed, ze kon moeilijk aan een patiënt laten merken dat zij het hier ook voor geen meter vond kloppen. Ze had haar verplichtingen, ook al waren die tegenstrijdig met haar princiepen.

"Je kan proberen wat contact te krijgen met je medebewoners." Besloot ze uiteindelijk te zeggen. Ze knikte hem glimlachend toe en liep weg, voor de triljoenste keer kijkend naar de strakke witte muren.

Mort keek haar sacherijnig na. Ze deed hem denken aan Amy. Zij had ook altijd de gaven om het goed te bedoelen en het op een verschrikkelijk ik-wil-me-nergens-mee-bemoeien-toontje het hem onder z'n neus te schuiven. God, wat misten hij haar…

_Mister Rainey, het is nu geen tijd om week te worden, je lijkt wel een tiener die door z'n eerste vriendinnetje wordt gedumpt! _Een nijdige zucht volgde. _Ga iets doen, iets zinnig, een manier vinden om te ontsnappen… GA IETS DOEN! _

Mort schonk geen aandacht aan Shooter. Hij slikte en wachten tot het diepe verscheurende schuldgevoel wegtrok. Iets doen… hij moest IETS gaan doen… iets zinnigs, wat erg ingewikkeld scheen te zijn in dit gekkenhuis. Maar goed, niet teveel nadenk…

Mort kwam in beweging en slenterde een eindje de gang in. Bij een vaal wit bank bleef hij staan en keek besluitloos rond. In de gang waren ongeveer tien patiënten heen en weer aan het lopen. Er zat een meisje tegen over hem. Mort schatten haar niet ouder dan twintig. Ze zat trillend in zichzelf te mompelen en keek strak naar de grond. Om de paar seconde ging er een schok door haar lijf en jammerde ze zacht. Mort had medelijden met haar, waar moest zo'n meisje doorheen zijn gegaan om in een troosteloos oord waar geen greintje liefde of zorg vanaf straalden, te eindigen.

Mort zuchten. Misschien was ze zo wel geboren, gedoomd om als een verschijning door het leven te gaan en nooit verder te zien dan het slot van de voordeur. Ag, wist hij veel, wie weet was dat kind wel hartstikke blij waar ze dan ook met haar gedachten was. Opeens bewoog het meisje, niet schokkerig maar kwam langzaam omhoog.

Alles om hem heen leek stil te staan. Alleen het meisje bewoog, ze kwam langzaam overeind, nog steeds met haar hoofd omlaag. De muur achter haar begon te verkleuren naar honingkleuriggeel. Ook de vloer leek te worden gepimpt. In plaats van strakke witten tegels lag er opeens licht beige tapijt. Mort keek er heel verontrustend naar.

"Nee, alsjeblieft doe het niet…"

Mort's ogen flitsten terug op het meisje. Ze keek hem aan met lichtbruine ogen vol angst. "Alsjeblieft,liefste, doe het niet!" Smeekte ze. "Ik zal alles doen, maar alsjeblieft-" Ze greep z'n pols vast, haar handen voelden ijskoud. "Te laat, je bent verrot, net als dit huis, net als dit alles hier!" Hoorden hij zichzelf sissen. "NEE!" Gilde het meisje nog voor een laatste keer, net voordat haar keel werd doorgesneden. Ze viel kreunend op haar knieën en greep Mort's broekspijp vast. "Ik vervloek je Christopher Foxworth, ik vervloek jouw en je ijskoude hart…" Ze haalde nog een laatste keer zwak adem, haar hand liet langzaam z'n broekspijp los en terwijl er een straaltje bloed langs haar lippen liep stierf ze.

Mort voelde zichzelf grijnzen en hij keek dankbaar naar het bebloede mes. "Dat was de eerste ,m'n vriend, nog maar een paar te gaan…" Hij streek over de zijkant van het mes en keek naar z'n linkerhand waar nu bloed op zat van HAAR. Hij begon zachtjes te lachen in zichzelf. "Nog maar een paar te gaan…"

Mort gaf een brul en schoot overeind. Z'n ogen flitsten open en schoten door de ruimte. Witte muren, witte tegels, witte bankjes en mensen met witte kleren aan. Jezus, wat was er net gebeurt. Hij keek naar z'n linkerhand. Geen bloed. Hij wreef over z'n voorhoofd, dit werd te gek, nee misschien werd hij wel gek. GEK!

_Kom op, hou jezelf in bedwang! Ik zit hier net zo lang als jij, en heb je mij al horen praten in mezelf? Nee! Doe jij dan ook is niet zo achterlijk! Je lijkt wel op de persoon die ik flauwgevallen vond op de grond naast een auto… Geschrokken van een eekhoorntje, hoe triest…_

Ten eerste was ik niet geschrokken van een eekhoorntje, maar van die twee LIJKEN! En ten tweeden jij loopt hier niet de hele dag rond, jij geeft af en toe is een weerwoord of een opmerking!

_Owh, moet ik het soms even overnemen, Pilgrim, I'll be delighted…_

"NEE!" Scheeuwde Mort terug, harder dan hij gewild had. Hij stond met twee handen tegen z'n slapen en keek schichtig rond of iemand hem gezien of gehoord had. Maar niemand keek op of om.

Behalve het meisje tegenover hem. Ze keek langzaam op met trieste bruine ogen. De snee in haar hals bloeden waardoor haar witte centrumjurk verschrikkelijk begon te verkleuren. Een straaltje donker bloed droop uit haar mond. "Mag de hel jouw ijskoude hart smelten, 'liefste'!"

Mort deinsde een meter achteruit tot hij tegen de muur stond. Hij zwaaide met z'n armen en knipperde met z'n ogen.

Een knokkelige hand greep hem bij de schouders. Mort gaf een beschamende hoge gil en sloeg de arm weg.

"Meneer Rainey, gaat alles goed met uw!" Mort keek paniekerig over z'n omhooggehouden hand en zacht tot s'werelds grootste ongenoegen zuster Valentina staan, met een , zoals gewoonlijk, verbluffende glimlach op haar gezicht.

NATUURLIJK! Hij had echt geen beter persoon kunnen treffen. Hij keek even vanuit z'n ooghoeken naar het meisje dat nu met groene ogen, zonder doorgesneden hals en vervloekingen naar de witte muur voor haar staarde.

Mort keek opgelucht terug naar zuster Valentina en kreeg het zowaar voor elkaar om terug te glimlachen. Hiervoor zou hij een medaille en een sportauto voor moeten krijgen, grijnsde hij beleeft. "Alles is goed hoor, er vloog net een wesp langs en ik ehhe ben erg allergisch."

"Ahhha…" Antwoorden zuster Valentina fronsend. Ze knikte en begon op een blocnote te pennen. Mort zou zweren dat ze opschreef: Meneer Rainey, grote fobie voor insecten! Maar natuurlijk kon hij het zich ook verbeelden…

_Pilgrim, wordt is iets minder goedgelovend. Dat mens neemt jouw, wat zeg ik ONS niet serieus! Het wordt tijd dat we daar is wat aan gaan doen…_

Mort negeerde Shooter volkomen en bleef glimlachen. De zuster keek hem verwonderd aan. "Nou meneer Rainey, het was weer leuk om met u te praten, maar ik heb nog andere patiënten."

"Om hun dood te vervelen…"Mompelde Mort toen hij zuster Valentina weg zag lopen. Hij draaide zich om en leunde tegen de muur. Wat te doen, wat te doen, dacht hij.

Alsof iemand hem gehoord had ging er een deur zo'n zeven meter van hem vandaan open. Mort keek even om zich heen of andere het ook hadden gezien en liep naar de deur. Niet al te verbaast merkte hij dat het Darla's deur was.

Voorzichtig bleef hij in de deuropening staan en keek de rode kamer rond. Dit was een heel andere kamer dan die hij had. Niet alleen had deze een warme kleur, maar stond er ook een boekenkast vol kinderboeken, aan de muur hingen verschillende Disney posters en stond de grond vol met speelgoed, kleurtjes en knuffels. Hij keek verbaast op en zag Darla in een hoekje zitten op haar bed, met in haar armen haar konijntje. Ze keek verdrietig en haar ogen waren nog rood van het huilen.

Meteen kreeg Mort medelijden met het kind. Vol goede moed stapte hij verder de kamer in en ging op de rand van haar bed zitten. "Waarom ben je zo verdrietig?" vroeg hij op een zachte lieve toon.

Ze keek hem even aan en kroop nog dichter in elkaar. Ze had duidelijk geen zin om te praten. Toen herinnerde Mort het cassettebandje. Hij voelde in z'n zak en haalde het bandje eruit. "Kijk is wat ik heb gevonden, je was het vergeten toen… je was het vergeten."

Haar ogen begonnen te stralen en snel rukte ze het bandje uit z'n handen. Snel sprong ze van het bed en hurkte op de grond. Mort keek verrassend toen hoe ze een cassetterecorder onder haar bed vandaan trok. Snel klikte ze het bandje erin en drukte op PLAY. Er klonk een lange ruis en toen begon een radiostem langzaam het weer voor 26 november 1998 op te dreunen. Haar ogen begonnen te twinkelen en ze begon aan de volume knop te draaien.

Mort wist wat ze van plan was en trok haar hand van de knop af. Ze keek hem kwaad aan en probeerde nog een keer het ding harder te zetten.

Maar Mort hield vol en zetten het ding uit. "Luister Darla, je mag best muziek luisteren maar wel zachtjes, anders moet hij uit!" Zei hij met een stem die hem beangstigend veel op die van zuster Valentina vond lijken.

Ze stak haar tong uit en ging in een hoekje zitten. Ze pakte een papiertje op en begon te tekenen. Mort snapte niet waar ze nou z'n probleem van maakte en liep naar de deur. Hij bleef nog even in de deuropening staan en keek naar Darla. "Ik ga nu, vergeet niet wat ik heb gezegd, muziek luisteren mag maar wel zachtjes." Het meisje keek niet op maar begon wild met een rode stift op het papier te krassen.

Mort zuchten hoofdschudden en liep de gang op.

"_Jij luister niet, jij wordt ook wit"_

'Shooter, hou toch op! Als je persé iets wil zeggen laat het dan wat zinnig zijn'. Zuchten Mort, totaal niet in de stemming voor geintjes.

_Waar heb je het over? _Kreeg hij als antwoord terug.

'Shooter alsjeblieft, geef het op! Ik zit hier omdat ze denken dat ik gek ben, als jij nou ook nog is begint!'

_Wat jij wil, Pilgrim…_

De rest van de dag liep langzaam. Mort had zo'n vierduizend keek heen en weer in de gang gelopen en wilde bijna het_ Guinness_ _book of records _bellen om te vragen of hij al in aanmerking kwam voor een wereldrecord. Rond een uur of vijf werd iedereen naar een groot eetzaal geloodst en werd er netjes gegeten. Mort had een paar keek verwonderlijk naar z'n eten gekeken en vroeg zich af hoe ze het voor elkaar kregen het er hetzelfde uit te laten zien als op z'n middelbare school. Gelijk daarna moest hij aan de kantinejuf van toen denken, die ene die altijd liep te klagen over ratten in de keuken. Toen hoefde hij z'n eten niet meer en bleef netjes wachten tot hij naar z'n kamer mocht.

Rond een uur of zes was het zover en werd hij door Kurt naar z'n kamer gebracht. Hij dankte de broeder nog even en stapte naar binnen. Daar was het nog altijd hetzelfde wit grauw en saaie. Mort ging depressief op z'n bed liggen. Tot z'n verbazing voelde hij iets onder z'n kussen. Hij voel der eronder en haalde er een licht gekreukt stuk papier onder vandaan.

Het was een tekening van een lange gang vol met levenloos, bevroren staande mensen. Het zag er heel kinderachtig uit, de mensen leken op vogelverschrikkers en hun handen leken op takken. Toch beangstigde deze tekening Mort meer dan de ergste griezelfilm ooit.

HIJ was er ook in getekend. Hij stond in het midden van de gang met een mes in z'n handen, z'n polsen doorgesneden en op z'n witte patiënteshirt stond in rode bloederige letters: REDRUM, REDRUM, REDRUM.

**Ik moet nog even credit geven: REDRUM, is niet van mij, is ook van Stephen King, komt uit de film The Shinning, die ook voor 'researds' heb gekeken. **

**Verder weet ik eindelijk wat er ongeveer gaat gebeuren, ik hoop dat het creapy word. Verder zit ik heel erg op reviews te wachten, want ik wil heel graag weten wat je er van vind. ( en als iemand nog een hele enge film weet over spoken, gekkenhuizen, zeg het dan ook even) **

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**

**-TBC-**


	5. Sometimes dreams come truth

**Disclame: Het gekkenhuis is net aan van moi en Darla en Lara en Maddy het knuffelkonijntje. Verder is deze computer voor 50 van moi. Zo m'n ego is weer opgekrikt, btw Mort not mine…**

**Warning: Dit hoofdstuk wordt een beetje bloederig, voor mensen die daar niet tegen kunnen, tja, verman jezelf!**

**Hoofdstuk 5)Sometimes dreams come truth.**

Met stekende pijn in z'n hoofd werd Mort wakker. Met stijf dichtgeknepen ogen streek hij over z'n hoofd. Het voelde of het vol zat met beton en alsof hij een winterslaap had gehouden. Hij rekte zich uit en pijn schoot door beide polsen. Snel trok hij ze terug en z'n ogen flitsten open.

Het was donker om hem heen, het enige licht wat er branden was een knipperende Tl-buis die blauwlicht gaf. Mort keek versteend naar z'n polsen. Er zaten diepen krassen in , bloeden hevig en z'n handen tot z'n ellebogen zaten onder het bloed. Mort voelde een paniek in hem branden en schoot overeind.

Dat was geen beste keuzen, na zoveel bloedverlies werd hij meteen licht in z'n hoofd, maar hij hield zich staande tegen de muur. Hij keek wild om hem heen en zag dat de vloer ook onder het bloed zat. Voetstappen en handafdrukken waren er duidelijk in te zien. Mort slikte, als hij zoveel bloed had verloren dan moest hij dood zijn. Maar de pijn in z'n polsen en z'n hoofd vertelde hem dat hij nog duidelijk leefde. Er was maar een verklaring…

Hij volgde met z'n ogen de voetstappen. Ze stopte bij een grote plas bloed. Mort kokhalsde toen hij zag dat er iemand in de plas bloed lag. Het was zuster Valentina. Haar ogen waren wijd open en ze leek in stilte te gillen. Haar witte zustersuniform was niet meer te herkenning. Hij was donkerrood geworden en vol met scheuren. Uit haar mondhoeken droop nog een straaltje bloed na en haar handen knokige handen waren verkramt.

Mort liep gruwend op haar af, steeds heviger leunend tegen de muur. Hij knielde naast haar neer, misschien kon hij haar nog helpen. Ook al was het een pokkenmens NIEMAND verdiende dit. Voorzichtig raakte hij haar gezicht aan.

Meteen toen Mort haar ijskoude huid aanraakte schoot ze overeind. Mort schrok zich een ongeluk en vloog zelf overeind en deed drie grote stappen naar achter. Ze knipperde met haar bruine ogen en bewoog haar lippen, zonder woorden te zeggen.

Mort keek strak naar wat ze probeerde te zeggen. "Alsjeblieft…… Liefste… Alles doen…… Vervloek je… Foxworth…… ijskoude hart…" Daarna zakte ze langzaam in elkaar, Mort wist dat ze dood was.

Mort grijnsde en keek naar het lange bebloede keukenmes in z'n hand. "Dat was nummer een, m'n vriend, nog maar een paar te gaan."

"CHRIST!" Mort gooide het mes op de grond. Waar kwam dat opeens vandaan! Hij begon zwaar en vlug adem te halen. Nogmaals keek hij naar z'n handen. Nog steeds onder het bloed, nu niet meer alleen van hemzelf. Een misselijk gevoel vulden z'n maag. "Ik moet hier weg, SNEL!" Hij probeerde te rennen, maar dat viel tegen na zoveel bloedverlies. De gang begon te draaien en hij struikelde over z'n voeten.

Hard landen Mort op de grond. Hij kreunde en keek draaierig de gang in. Z'n blik bleef rusten op de spiegel die boven een bank hing. Alles draaide nog maar Mort stond op, nog steeds kijkend naar de spiegel. Alles draaide nog, maar de spiegel was glashelder. In de spiegel zag hij zichzelf staan, polsen hevig bloedend, ogen verwilderd en haar verschrikkelijk in de war. Dat waren onbelangrijke zaken. Het gene wat er op z'n witten shirt stond, deed z'n adem stokken. Er stond in bloederige letters: MURDER,MURDER,MURDER!

Dit keer bleef het niet alleen bij kokhalzen. Het weinige avondeten dat hij had gegeten kwam eruit en hij liet zich op de grond vallen. Hij greep z'n hoofd met z'n handen vast en trok z'n knieën op. "Nee dit kan niet waar zijn, ik kan niet iemand vermoorden! Zeker niet op z'n gruwelijke manier! Hij sloeg met z'n hoofd hard tegen de muur. "Dat kan niet, dat kan niet dat kan niet! Ik ben niet gek, en ik heb niemand vermoord!"

"_Jij hebt ook niemand vermoord…" _Sprak een zacht stemmetje in z'n hoofd. _"Jij was het niet, en ook niet die andere, het was HIJ, HIJ is terug!"_

Mort keek razendsnel op en zag Darla staan met haar handen in gebedsvorm. Langzaam opende ze haar handen en er vloog een lieveheersbeestje uit.

Mort zag het beestje de gang door vliegen, schudden met z'n hoofd, en keek dodelijk naar het meisje dat met geslote mond en donkere ogen naar hem staarde. Mort vloog overeind en greep Darla bij haar schouders. Hij trok haar op gelijken hoogte en schudden haar ruw door elkaar.

"DIT IS JOUW SCHULD! JIJ LAAT ME AL DIE… DIE DINGEN ZIEN!" Alles begon te passen in z'n hoofd. " DOOR JOUW KREEG IK DIE NACHTMERRIE, JIJ GAF ME DIE TEKENING EN NU IS HET ECHT GEBEURT! DOOR JOUW SCHULD IS ER IEMAND DOOD! JIJ BENT SLECHT-"

Hij werd onderbroken door een felle pijn in z'n rechterschouder. Langzaam keek hij om en zag een broeder staan met een verschrikkelijke grote spuit in z'n handen, correctie een verschrikkelijke grote lege spuit. Iemand greep Darla vast en hij liet automatisch los. Achter de broeder zag hij Lara met een lijkbleek gezicht staan. Ze keek hem niet aan maar keek naar de plek waar voormalig zuster Valentina lag. Langzaam draaide Lara haar hoofd en keek met droevige betraande ogen naar Mort.

Mort zag dat weer alles begon te vervormen en begreep dat het verdovingsmiddel z'n werk al begon te verrichten. Maar hij moest Lara duidelijk maken dat het niet zijn schuld was! Hij had niks gedaan!

"Lara!" Schreeuwde hij, hoorden dat het leek of hij opnieuw de baard in de keel had. "Lara luister!" Maar ze keek weg. "Lara luister nou, het is niet…" Ze draaide zich om en liep naar een zuster die druk aan het praten was. "LARA!" Schreeuwde Mort voor de laatste keer tot z'n ogen dicht vielen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Er was een vrouw een jongetje, beide dood, bloedend op de grond, gezicht naar de grond. Ze lagen in het midden van een lange gang. Geen witte, maar een honingkleurige met wit tapijt. De muren waren vol gekalkt met bloederige letters. THE FIRST, MURDER, LADY-BIRD, WHORE en OFFSPRING waren in uitgelopen letters te lezen. De rest van de woorden waren te onduidelijk. Het was muisstil in het huis. Het enige geluid dat aanwezig was, was dat van een dichtklappende deur en rennende voeten. Een meisje van een jaar of tien liep de gang in, ogen groot, gezicht asgrauw. Even leek het of Darla's evenbeeld binnen kwam lopen. Alleen dit meisje had donkerbruin krullend haar en was gekleed in een ouderwets jurkje met kant. Ze keek verloren naar de twee levenloze lichamen en een traan rolde over haar wang. Er klonken snelle voetstappen achter haar. Het meisje haar ogen werden spleetjes en waren gevuld met haat. Ze draaide zich om, naar de plek waar de voetstappen vandaan kwamen. De grond begon te schudden en de kaarsen in de kaarsenstandaard aan de muur vlogen aan. Een schilderij viel op de grond en viel in stukken. Op het schilderij stond een gezinnetje. Een vader die nors met een pijp in z'n handen stond.Voor hem zat een vrouw met donkerbruin krullend haar en mooie bruine ogen. Aan haar rechterkant zat een jongetje met bijna hetzelfde haar alleen met veel minder krullen. Het jongetje zat glimlachend te kijken met in z'n handen een soldaatje. Aan de linkerkant van de vrouw zat een meisje, hetzelfde meisje als nu midden in de gang stond. Alleen keek dit meisje vrolijk en zorgeloos. Ze zat dicht tegen de vrouw en hield haar hand vast. Ze had een rood jurkje aan met een lieveheersbeestje op de borst geborduurd, vlak boven het hart. Nu lag het eens zo mooie schilderij aan stukken. Het meisje keek vurig naar het schilderij. 'Redrum' was van haar lippen te lezen en het schilderij vloog in brand.

Mort schoot wakker. Voor de tweede keer in korte tijd had z'n droom zo verschrikkelijk echt geleken. Hij krabde op z'n hoofd, althans dat probeerde hij, maar op de een of andere manier wilden z'n handen niet meewerken. Sterker nog z'n handen zaten vast. Hij zag nu pas in het halfdonker dat hij in een dwangbuis zat. Hij slikte en keek langzaam door de ruimte waar hij zich in bevond.

Muren van kussens, een vloer van kussen en een deur van kussens. Geen raam, alleen een kleintje in de deur waar op het moment een luik voor zat. Het enige licht wat er was, was kapot en knipperde aan een stuk door.

Alles wat er afgelopen nacht was gebeurt kwam langzaam terug. Pijn, bloed, moord, Darla en de spiegel, alles kwam weer terug. Jezus, wat moest hij nu! Hij kuchte. 'Shooter dat is jouw teken!' Tot z'n grote verontrusting bleef het verschrikkelijk stil in z'n hoofd. Op elk ander moment had hij een vreugdedans gedaan en champagne uitgedeeld. Maar omdat z'n handen buitenwerking gesteld waren en , na alles wat er was gebeurt, begon Mort Shooter bijna te missen. Bijna! Herinnerde hij zichzelf. Shooter was handig voor hulp, maar verder wilde hij niks met dat deel van zichzelf te maken hebben.

Mort kroop in een hoekje zo ver mogelijk van de deur vandaan. Wat moest hij nou? Na die moord zou hij voor altijd hier gevangen zitten. Correctie! Die moord was niet zijn schuld! Het was dat achterlijke kind geweest! Wat was er toch met haar aan de hand! En waarom had hij het idee dat ze veel meer wist en kon dan dat ze liet merken!

Opeens bleef Mort doodstil zitten en hield z'n adem in. Lag het nou aan hem of werd het opeens een stuk kouder? Langzaam kwam er een straaltje licht z'n cel binnen. Mort keek snel op en zag dat het luikje van de deur open was gegaan en er scheen lichtblauw licht van de Tl-buis door. Mort trok angstig z'n wenkbrauw op en klom met behulp van de muur overeind.

Langzaam liep hij naar het raampje en bleef er een paar meter voor staan. Op de een of andere manier wilden hij niet verder. Iets hield hem tegen. Hij beet op z'n lip, wat moest hij nou doen? Er was duidelijk IETS in dit gebouw en dat IETS wilden hem waarschijnlijk dood hebben, of hem iets gruwelijks aandoen.

Snel deed hij een paar stappen terug en voelde dat het nog kouder begon te worden. Dit is echt te gek Mort, je beeld je dingen in! Je moet ophouden met die kinderachtige fantasietjes!

Maar waarom leek alles dan zo echt! Hij keek naar het raampje en zag dat er een dun laagje ijs op was gekomen en het leek alsof het steeds meer werd. NEE! Dit is niet echt! Dit kan niet echt zijn, te onlogisch! "NIET ECHT!"

En op dat moment klonk er het geklik van een slot…

**Ik weet het CLIFFY! Maar ik wilde het dr vanaf nog op zetten,want morgen heb ik toetsen en denk niet meer zoveel tijd om te schrijven, want tik daarna ook nog is werken… **

**MAAR voor ik stop wil ik Me Loves Orli nog bedanken En Bonnie-Lassie voor het reviewen, luv yay! Zonder jullie was dit hoofdstuk nooit zo snel af gekomen!**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow**

**-TBC-**

**P.s) Voor de mensen die Redrum niet snappen, vergelijk de woorden: Redrum en Murder met elkaar. Mocht eht dan NOG niet duidelijk zijn: schrijf Redrum op en houd het voor de spiegel.( maar als je het dan pas snapt, kan je dan wel lezen:S)**


	6. Claustrofobic

**lZit zich nu totaal de stress in te werken omdat ze om 10.45 proefwerk heeft. Besluit daarom om met dit verhaal verder te gaan, of dat zo'n goed idee is… geen idee…**

**Nog even over dit verhaal, als ik het schrijf heb ik hetzelfde gevoel als bij Bloody 2005. Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet uitleggen, maar dat ik echt heel graag wil schrijven en het me geen flikker interesseert wie het leest! ( means dat dr nog heel chaps achter elkaar aankomen als DA SCHOOL het toelaat.) **

**Hoofdstuk 6)** **Claustrofobic**

De deur ging langzaam open en omdat Mort's handen vast zaten werd hij verblind door het licht. Even kon hij niks zien en zag twee figuren de cel binnen lopen. Mort schoot naar achter tot tegen de kussenmuur. Je bent er geweest! Flitsten het door z'n hoofd. Je armen kun je niet gebruiken, je bent alleen en hebt nog nagolven van de verdovingsmiddelen.

"Mort?"

Die stem! Hij kenden die stem. Toch? Hij kneep z'n ogen tot spleetjes en probeerde naar de figuur voor hem te kijken.

"Mort!"

Amy? Was z'n eerste gedachten. De stem klonk lief en begrijpend. Maar Amy was dood, vermoord met een schop door zichzelf met een zuids accent.

"Mort ik ben het, Lara." Zei Lara die haar stem zo rustig mogelijk probeerde te laten klinken. Dat was nog een hele klus als je naging dat je voor een moordenaar stond die nog geen paar uur geleden een van je collega's had vermoord. "Mort, we moeten praten. Ik wil weten waarom je het hebt gedaan." Ze vloekte in zichzelf toen ze haar stem hoorde overslaan. "Was ze gemeen tegen je geweest, of dwong iemand je om het te doen!" Ze deed nog een stapje dichterbij en hoopt dat Kurt achter haar op tijd kon ingrijpen als er iets mis zou gaan. Al had Mort een dwangbuis om, mensen die in een psychose zaten konden van alles doen.

Lara ! Hij wist nog wel wie Lara is. Lara die psycholoog, Lara de therapeut. Lara zou hem toch wel helpen? Zou hij nog wel geholpen kunnen worden? Maar er was toch niks mis met hem? Maar Lara zou wel luisteren toch?

"Mort, zeg nou iets, anders kan ik je niet helpen. En je wil toch dat ik je help?" Langzaam knikte Mort en Lara glimlachte. Ze knikte naar Kurt om hem duidelijk te maken dat hij een stukje naar achter moest.

Ze knielde voor Mort neer. "Mort kun je me vertellen waarom je zuster Valentina hebt vermoord!" Ze wist dat het hard klonk maar het was de waarheid, en hij moest de waarheid onder ogen zien, anders kon ze niks met hem. Mort schudden z'n hoofd. "Ik heb haar niet vermoord."

Lara beet op haar lip, dit werd moeilijker dan ze had gedacht. "Maar als jij het niet gedaan hebt, wie heeft het dan gedaan?"

"Darla!" Zei hij zacht maar beslissend. "Zij heeft het gedaan. Zij is slecht! Ze is overal, ze volgt me! Zelfs in m'n slaap blijft ze maar komen! Ze is gek en levensgevaarlijk!" Mort keek Lara vurig aan. "Je moet haar opsluiten! Zorg dat ze niemand meer iets aandoet! Zij heeft zuster Valentina vermoord!"

"Mort, luister naar me. Ik kan je alleen helpen als je bekend zuster Valentina te hebben vermoord."

Mort sprong overeind en beukte Lara op de grond. Ze gaf een gil en lande op de kussenvloer. Kurt vloekte en schoot op Mort af, greep hem om z'n nek en duwde hem tegen de muur. Lara kroop overeind en strompelde naar de celdeur. Ze zag nog net dat Kurt Mort een prik in z'n nek gaf. Snel draaide zich om, dit wilde ze niet te zien. Ze werken hier al bijna zeven jaar maar elke keer keek ze weg als zoiets gebeurde. Ze kon er niet tegen als mensen als beesten behandeld werden.

Na een paar seconden liep Kurt naar buiten, nog uithijgend. "En dok, wat denkt u van de Rainey zaak?"

Lara schudden somber met haar hoofd. "Ik heb geen idee Kurt, echt niet. Ik begrijp ook niet waarom hij Darla erbij betrekt." Kurt knikte. "Nou ja, ik heb nachtdienst dus ik ga m'n ronden doen. Gaat u maar is goed slapen, u ziet heel bleek."

Lara knikte vriendelijk naar Kurt en liep richting haar kantoor. Kurt kan makkelijk praten met z'n 'ga goed slapen', dacht ze zuchtend. Hij wist niet welke droom ze sinds zeven dage non-stop droomde. Ze wist niet meer precies wat er in de droom gebeurde, maar elke keer als ze wakker werd lag ze te baden in het zweet en waren haar handen ijskoud en verkrampt.

Ze kon zich alleen nog vlagen van de droom herinneren. Het was iets in een groot statig huis, het gevoel alsof ze gevolgd werd, ijskoude wind,muren die begonnen te schudden en dan als laatste altijd een deur. Ze liep altijd doodsbang naar de deur toe .Ze wist dat er iets verschrikkelijks achter zat, maar iets dwong haar naar de deur te lopen. En altijd reikte ze dan naar de deurknop, altijd stond ze op het punt om hem te openen en elke keer klonk er een ijselijke gil. Daarna ging alles heel snel, muren werden vaal, behang begon af te blakeren, mensen zoefde als vuurpijlen langs haar, het licht ging aan uit, de muur kreeg in witte kleur en uiteindelijk stond ze voor de deur van Mort's kamer waarop de woorden REDRUM en HELP in rode letters stonden. Ze probeerde zich om te draaien, weten wat komen ging maar ze bleef versteend staan. Twee ijskoude handen sloten om haar nek. "IK BEN TERUG…" fluisterde het in haar oor.

Lara rilde bij de gedachten van de stem. Die klonk zo koud en kalm. Ze versnelde haar pas en liep haar kantoor in en ging achter haar bureau zitten. "Ik ben kapot!" Verklaarde ze. "Ik gigantisch kapot, geen kop zwarte koffie die daar tegen helpt." Ze gaapte en ging met haar handen achter haar hoofd rondjes draaien. "Wat te doen, wat te doen? Zoveel werk, zoweinig tijd en zo weinig slaap." Ze gaapt nog is nu langer. Ze tuurt naar het plafon en bleef kringetjes met haar stoel draaien.

Opeens begon de printer te pruttelen en Lara schrok zich een ongeluk. Ze geeft een gilletje en viel achterover van haar stoel af. "AUW!" riep ze toen je met haar hoofd op de grond komt. Hissend kwam ze overeind en zette haar stoel weer neer. "Vreemd ik had de computer toch geen printopdracht gegeven?" Ze keek nog is naar de computer en zag dat die niet eens aanstaat. Ze slikt, en een blaadje kwam uit de printer rollen.

Ze deed een stapje naar voren en klikte snel het bureau lampje aan, alsof DAT haar zou helpen als er iet verschrikkelijks ging gebeuren. Maar toch leek het allemaal een stuk minder eng met een lampje aan.

Voorzichtig pakte ze het papiertje op. Het was helemaal blanco realiseerde ze.

Maar toen zag ze dat er helemaal onderaan een website stond geschreven. Ze fronste en verfrommelde het papiertje. "Die verdomde SPAM ook, ze verzinnen tegenwoordig wel heel veel om je iets aan te smeren." Ze mikte het papiertje in de prullen bak en grijnsde. "Zo nu eerst is een bak koffie en een gevulde koek!"

Ze klikte haar lampje uit en liep vrolijk bij het idee van een dampende bak warme koffie haar kantoortje uit. De deur zit nog geen seconde dicht of de printer begint alweer te pruttelen. hetzelfde moment zat Mort, nog duf van de verdovingsmiddelen, nog steeds in het hoekje en sloeg telkens met z'n hoofd tegen de muur. Ook al wist hij dat het geen enkele zin heeft, zo kon hij in ieder geval z'n woeden even afreageren. "Had ik m'n handen nou nog maar!" Bromde hij boos. "Dan had ik die stomme trut echt…" Ja, wat zou hij gedaan hebben? Haar vermoorden, ja, natuurlijk dat was echt een goed idee geweest. Jezelf nog meer in de nesten werken dan je al zit.

Hij boog z'n hoofd en keek naar de dwangbuis. Als hij z'n handen toch maar vrij had. Als iemand hem nou maar geloofde en hem hielp, dan zou hij hier wel uitkomen. Maar wie zou hem nu nog geloven? Stel dat hij vrijgepleit werd voor de moord op zuster Valentina, en dat was een hele grote stel, dan had hij nog vier moorden op z'n naam staan. En aangezien Shooter ook opeens de bene had genomen had hij helemaal niemand meer.

"Ik kan net zo goed dood zijn." Mompelde hij somber. Z'n ouders waren allebei bij een auto ongeluk omgekomen en hij had toch al niet zo'n goede band met z'n ouders gehad. Z'n vader was coach bij een football team geweest en had het slappe gedoe van z'n zoon nooit echt leuk gevonden. En z'n moeder was ook al niet gecharmeerd van Mort's passie voor schrijven. Zij had liever gehad dat hij dokter of advocaat was geworden, zodat zij nog een leuke oude dag zou hebben.

Nee, van z'n ouders moest Mort het niet zo hebben. En nadat hij op z'n achttiende het huis uit was gegaan was het contact met de rest van z'n familie ook redelijk gebroken. Mort had nooit meer de behoefte gehad om iets met z'n ouders of familie te maken te hebben. Zeker niet toen hij eenmaal een 'beroemd' schrijver was en z'n moeder opeens over geld ging zeuren. Vooral de feestdagen waren een hel geweest, elke keer weer bij dat zooitje zitten en vrolijk lachen en knikken. Gelukkig was Amy er toen altijd bij geweest. Ag, ja Amy.

Overmand door schuldgevoel stond hij op en liep zo hard als hij kon op de muur voor hem in. Hij knalde er tegenaan en vloog een meter terug en lande op de grond. Het was niet zo effectief als hij gehoopt had, maar als hij niet de cel uit kon komen, dan. Dan zou hij er een eind aan maken. Om hier nog veertig jaar te zitten, dat was hel op aarde.

Als hij z'n handen nou maar zou hebben. Hij stond op en probeerde z'n handen los te rukken. Zo bleef hij minuten lang staan trekken en sjorren. Maar te vergeefs. De banden zaten te strak en de dwangbuis was te goed ontworpen om uit te ontsnappen zonder hulp. Doodmoe liet hij zich op de grond vallen. Hij gaf een keiharde machteloze brul, gaf nog een laatste ruk en bleef uiteindelijk lusteloos liggen.

De muren leken op hem af te komen en hij begon onregelmatig te ademen. Het leek wel of hij geen lucht meer kreeg. Dit moest snel ophouden! Dit ging niet goed.

Uiteindelijk kreeg hij z'n ademhaling weer onder controle. Maar hij had nog steeds het vreemde gevoel dat de muren dichterbij kwamen. Heel langzaam ging hij overeind zitten een keek naar de dichtstbijzijnde muur.

Wist hij wel zeker dat hij het zich verbeelde? Het zweet brak hem uit. Hij bleef uiterst geconcentreerd naar de muur staren. "Laat het niet waar zijn, laat het niet waar zijn!" Mompelde hij smekend.

Maar het was WAAR! De muur WAS aan het bewegen! De muur KWAM op hem af!

Angst greep hem bij de keel en dwong hem op te staan. Hij stond nu midden in de kamer en z'n ogen flitsten van muur naar muur. Vier muren kwamen nu langzaam op hem af. "Owh, SHIT!" Hij voelde een ijskoude rilling door z'n lichaam lopen. "Owh, SHIT! SHIT ,SHIT ,SHIT!"

Mort draaide zich naar de deur en rende er op af. Hij keek doodsbang door het kleine raampje. "HELP!" Begon hij te roepen. "IS HIER IEMAND!" Mort draaide zich weer om en keek naar de muren. Ze waren weer een heel stuk geschoven en het zou niet lang meer duren voor hij geen lucht meer kreeg en werd verpletterd. "Wild begon hij met z'n hele lichaam tegen de deur te beuken. "HELP! IEMAND! IK ZIT HIER VAST! HELP!"

Hij zag een schaduw door de gang glijden. GERED! Flitsen het door z'n hoofd en hij begon van de opgekropte zenuwen te lachen. Totdat hij zag wie de schim was.

Het was Darla. Haar ogen waren donker en het leek wel of er niemand thuis was. Van haar gezicht was geen emotie af te lezen en ze leek wel een blanco stuk papier. Ze keek naar Mort maar leek hem niet te zien. Ze stopte een paar meter voor z'n cel en stak langzaam haar hand uit. En voor Mort het wist was het luikje, z'n enige kans op redding, gesloten.

**Nou het is weer echt een gezellig hoofdstuk. Erg jammer dat ff-net het niet doet, maar tja je kan niet alles hebben. Ik vond het laatste stukje echt doodeng om te schrijven. Ik zag het helemaal voor me hoe ik daar zou staan als die muren op je af komen en hoe machteloos je je dan moet voelen. Echt heel IEWLLG:S**

**Maar ik zal ( als ff-net het toelaat) heel gauw weer verder schrijven!**

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow.( owjah das ook me nieuwe hotmail. **


	7. Cleaning out my closet

**Ik heb eergister de film The Cell gezien en er vielen me een paar dingen op. Het is echt een super goede film, ook al speel de grote BITCH ( nee niet eens Paris-SNOL-Hilten) JLO er in. Het acteerwerk was geweldig .Vooral van ****Vincent D'Onofrio****, die de serie moordenaar speelt. Ik zal het verhaal niet teveel verklappen. Maar de moordenaar Carl Stargher heeft een stuk of zeven vrouwen op gruwelijke wijzen ( vond ikzelf wel meevallen) vermoord. Uiteindelijk ( na +- 40 min) wordt hij gevonden maar ligt hij in een diepe coma waar hij nooit meer uit komt. Daarom wordt er hulp ingeroepen van een soort droommachine. Hiermee kan een persoon (JLO) de dromen van de moordenaar in. Daar vind ze verschrikkelijke dingen, niet alleen de gedachten van de moordenaar maar ook z'n herinneringen. En geloof me die zijn echt niet mis! Zeker weten een keer kijken!**

**Het ander ding dat me opviel was: Dat er geen enkele FF van deze film is en bijna geen plaatjes van te vinden zijn. Als jij wel een FF over deze film weet of iets dergelijks MAIL ME PLEAZZZE!**

**( To much talk) Let's continue!**

**Hoofdstuk 7: Cleaning out my closet. **

Voor z'n ogen zag hij het luikje dichtgaan. Binnen drie seconden was z'n kamer volledig verduisterd. "NEE!" Hij sloeg met z'n vuisten tegen de deur. "NEE! ALSJEBLIEFT LAAT ME ERUIT!" Weer verloor hij de controle over z'n ademhaling. Nee dit kon niet, probeerde hij zichzelf te overtuigen. "NIET ECHT!" Brult hij in de zwarte leegte.

Maar waarom hoor ik de muren dan nog steeds verschuiven! Hij begon te hijgen en voelde naar de dichtstbijzijnde muur. Die bewoog, nu alleen een stuk sneller. Mort rende naar de andere kant van de kamer en knalt binnen vier stappen al tegen de andere muur op. Zweet liep over z'n wang. "SHIT!" Als dit zo doorging zou hij in minder dan een minuut verpletterd worden. Mort rende weer terug naar muur waar de deur in zit. "DARLA, ALSJEBLIEFT LAAT ME ERUIT!" Hij begon hard tegen de deur te schoppen en te bonken. "ALSJEBLIEFT! LAAT ME ERUIT!"

Toen voelde Mort de achterste muur tegen z'n lichaam aandrukken. Hij gaf een gil en sprong tegen de deur aan. Hij stak trillend z'n hand uit en kon de muren al aanraken. Nog heel even en hij zou verpletterd worden! Z'n benen begaven het en hij viel op de grond. De muur voor hem drukte al tegen z'n hoofd. Dit was het dan…

Plotseling klonk er een verschrikkelijk krassend geluid. Mort's ogen werden groot en snel hield hij z'n handen voor z'n oren. Het leek niet te helpen.

Het geluid ging door merg en been en leek niet te stoppen. Mort kneep z'n ogen dicht en maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. Plotseling was het geluid weg. Mort bleef nog in dezelfde houding zitten, al was het geluid was de muren waren er nog steeds!

Maar na enkele seconden was hij nog niet verpletterd. Voorzichtig haalde hij z'n handen voor z'n oren vandaan en deed langzaam z'n ogen open. Alles was nog zwart maar hij hoorde de muren niet meer schuiven. Hij stond onhandig op en liep met z'n handen voor zich uit de ruimte dood. Pas na zeven stappen raakte hij de andere muur aan.

Had hij alles dan toch verbeeld? Maar alles voelde zo echt aan. Mort schudden met z'n hoofd, hij snapte er niks meer van. KLIKKLIK, klonk het opeens door de ruimte. Mort schrok zich dood en hield beschermend z'n handen voor z'n gezicht. Fel licht omringde hem en hij kneep z'n ogen tot spleetjes. Verwonderlijk zag hij dat het licht weer aan was gegaan. De muren waren nog steeds van kussens, waren nog steeds wit en zaten precies op dezelfde plaats als eerst.

Hij zuchten opgelucht. Alles leek normaal maar waar kwam dat geluid dan vandaan en waarom voelde hij zich zo in de val gelokt?

IEKKKKKKKKSSSSSS! Daar was het geluid weer. Mort greep naar z'n oren en liet zich op de grond vallen. Radeloos keek hij naar de deur die voor z'n ogen in stukken werd gereten. Diepe schuren kwamen er in het zeker tien centimeter dikke metaal. Het leek wel op zo'n documentaire over leeuwen die een dier in stukken scheurde met z'n klauwen. IEEK! IEEKK! Twee scheuren erbij, de deur begon af te breken.

Mort keek versteend naar de lange slierten krullend metaal. Wat daar ook de oorzaak van was, het was verschrikkelijk sterk en waarschijnlijk verschrikkelijk gevaarlijk. Hij kroop zo ver mogelijk weg in een hoekje en bleef lijkbleek naar de deur kijken.

Na nog drie diepe krassen was de onderkant van de deur totaal naar de knoppen. Er klonk een luide bonk en de scharnieren van de deur begaven het. Langzaam viel de deur naar voren en viel op de grond. Door het gewicht van de deur vloog Mort een paar centimeter van de grond.

Flauw Tl-licht viel naar binnen en een kleine silowet stond in de deuropening met in haar handen een klein knuffelkonijntje. Mort's mond viel open. "Darla?" hij keek nog beter. Ja het was haar geen twijfel mogelijk. Maar… wat deed ze daar? Zij zou toch niet?

Mort keek met grote ogen naar de zwaar gehaverde deur en toen op naar Darla. Nee, dat was onmogelijk! Hij schudden met z'n hoofd.

"_Mort jij moet opstaan, jij moet iets zien."_

Mort had absoluut geen behoefte om naar de stem te luisteren die in z'n hoofd klonk. Hij bleef netjes op de grond zitten en zou wachten tot een aardige broeder of zuster hem een prikje gaf. Ja dat klonk als een aangenaam idee.

"_Mort, jij hebt hier geen tijd voor! OPSTAAN!"_

En voor hij het wist werd hij door een ijzeren greep bij z'n schouders gepakt en overeind getrokken. Hij kreeg een harde duw richting de deur opening. Darla glimlachte flauw. _"Jij bent echt grappig als je bang bent Mort." _Zei ze zonder haar lippen te bewegen.

Mort keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ik wordt gek, echt ik wordt echt gek! _"Jij wordt niet gek, alles verandert alleen." _ Darla glimlachte flauwtjes. Mort keek haar angst aan. "Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

Darla keek verdrietig naar de grond. _"Dat kan ik niet zeggen, als hij erachter komt dat ik iets heb gezegd, dan gebeurt er iets vreselijks. Ik kan alleen zeggen, alles veranderd, regels worden gebroken. En jij hebt Valentina niet vermoord, jij was alleen de executeur. Maar jij moet snel iets doen Mort, anders gebeurt het weer!" _

Mort greep haar bij de schouder en knielde neer zodat ze op gelijke hoogte zaten. _"Wat gebeurt er dan weer Darla?" _Het meisje keek hem bedroeft aan en op dat moment klonken er voetstappen aan het eind van de gang. "_Je moet gaan Mort, anders vinden ze je en ik weet niet of ik HEM nog een keer tegen kan houden. De muren zijn sterk weet je?" _

Ze keek hem nog een keer aan en liep langzaam weg. Mort wilde eigenlijk achter haar aan gaan maar zag dat ze in de richting van de voetstappen liep. Mort stond op en renden op z'n tenen de gang door opzoek naar een schuilplaats.

KELDER, stond er boven een deur. Perfect, dacht Mort. Alleen zag hij dat er een slot op zat. De voetstappen waren vlakbij en hij zag Kurt de gang al inkomen.

KLIK, deed de deur en langzaam ging die open. Mort sprinten naar binnen en sloot de deur zachtjes. Zou dat Darla zijn geweest met die deur? Hij keek de ruimte rond en zag dat er met een groot bord met _archiefgegevens_ erop staan. Natuurlijk was het Darla geweest.

Mort liep langs kasten die vol zaten met papieren en op naam en datum waren genummerd. Alles zat onder het stof en vuil. Waar moest hij eigenlijk naar zoeken? Wat was de bedoeling dat hij vond?

Een paar meter voor hem viel een doos naar beneden. De doos viel uiteen en pagina's begonnen te ritselen alsof de wind ermee speelde.

Mort keek er ongelovig naar. "Okay, dit wordt echt freaky." Mompelde hij en liep naar de map toe toen de pagina's waren gestopt met ritselen. Het was Darla's bio zag hij. "Nogmaals Mort, dit wordt echt freaky…"

_Naam:Foxworth._

_Voornaam: Darla Daisey Monique._

_Geboorte datum: 1 april 1995._

_Medicijnen: Ja, sinds 2000 1 april kalmeringspillen, antidepressiva. 2001 sinds december 23 kalmeringspillen verhoogd tot 2 per dag, antidepressiva gestopt. 2002, kalmeringspillen hebben geen effect meer. Onbehandelbaar verklaard, nu per dag dosis spierverslappers en als te agressief shot verdovingsmiddelen. 2003, sinds verjaardag totaal in zichzelf gekeerd, toont geen enkele belangstelling meer naar de buitenwereld. 2004 1 januari, spreekt niet meer, is niet meer agressief, niet meer onrustig niet meer druk, alle kalmerende middelen zijn gestopt. Denken erover om met moeder over andere speciale medicijnen te gaan praten, misschien shocktherapie. _

Mort fronste. Dat soort dingen als shocktherapie kon je toch niet op kinderen toepassen? En waarom kreeg ze zoveel medicijnen?

_Bio: _

_Datum binnenkomst: 2 april 2000. _

_Reden van aanmelding: Wordt verdacht van moord op eigen vader ( Chris Foxworth 1 januari 1964-1 april 2000) De zaak wordt tot op heden als mysterie beschouwd ( zie foto's) Omdat Darla als minderjarig werd gereken en als krankzinnig wordt gezien is ze bij ons terecht gekomen. ( geprobeerd te plaatse bij kinderafdeling, maar werd te gevaarlijk voor medebewoners) _

Moord las het stukje nog een keer en keek toen naar de foto's. Daar waren bewijsstukken te zien, de kamer waar het gebeurt was en een mes. Ze had haar eigen vader vermoord? Maar… Mort snapte er helemaal niks meer van.

_Voor geschiedenis patiënt: Volgens moeder, familie was Darla altijd een vrolijk en druk meisje. Soms had ze wel problemen op school wegens vernieling van een raam of het bekliederen van muren. Darla was volgens moeder (Catherina Woods), arts en juf totaal geen probleem geval en was zelf behulpzaam en toonde liefde naar andere toe. Daarom is de hele moord zaak zo'n klap geweest voor de familie en moeder. Volgens de moeder had Darla een speciale band met haar vader en was wel de laatste persoon die haar man iets aan wilden doen. Er is nog een 12-uur durend onderzoek ingegaan met Darla om te kijken of haar vader haar soms bedreigde of mishandelde, maar daar kwam juist het tegendeel van uit, dat hij haar had proberen te beschermen. Waarschijnlijk zijn het allemaal verzinsels, aangezien ze krankzinnig is verklaard. ( interview Darla, zie band)._

Mort bladerde door de map en zag een hoes van een band zitten. Hij keek of er een band in zat, zag de band en rukte de hoes eruit. Die moest hij maar bekijken las hij de tijd had…

_Bijzonderheden: is zeer creatief, hou van kleuren, is bang in het donker, spreekt sinds 2004 totaal niet meer. Daarvoor was het ook al bijna niks. Nooit meer dan, ja, nee, laat me met rust. Een zinnig gesprek was niet uit haar te krijgen. Maar is zeker niet achterlijk. Kan heel goed puzzels en rekensommen oplossen. Niet op commando, alleen als ze zelf wil. Verder is er niet na te gaan hoe ze zich voelt en vertoont bijna of geen emotie meer. Behalve als ze tot iets gedwongen wordt. Dat kan eten zijn, dat kan naar bed gaan zijn._

Mort begon nog meer aan de hele zaak te twijfelen. Toen hij Darla voor het eerst zag, leek het hem een vrolijk meisje met niks kwaads in de zin. Gek weliswaar, maar zeker niet gevaarlijk of emotie loos.

_Bezoeken familie, vrienden: _

_2009 mei 23: bezoek moeder, samen met begeleider. Darla lijkt moeder niet meer te herkennen._

_2000 juni 18: bezoek moeder, samen met begeleider. Darla kreeg driftbui, geen succes._

_2000 juli 29: bezoek moeder, samen met begeleider. Darla negeert haar volkomen, geen vooruitgang._

En zo ging er nog een hele lange lijst door tot de datum 23 januari 2004. Er stond nog een kort berichtje bij: _Moeder heeft samen met centrum beslist dat verdere bezoeken niet meer doorgaan. Darla toont geen enkele verbetering en moeder heeft nieuwe vriend en kan het niet meer aan om haar kind zo te zien. Het centrum heeft ermee toegestemd. _

Mort las het laatste stukje nog een keer over, net voordat gruwelijke pijn z'n hoofd vulde.

**Ik wilde eigenlijk nog niet stoppen met dit hoofdstuk. Maar het is al 2000 nog wat woorden en ik wil eerst weten of het duidelijk is waar de map van Darla over gaat. EN ik wilde het weer cliffy laten worden MWHAHAHHAH……**

**p.s ik wilde snel update dus er kunnen foutjes in DA SPELLING zitten, pleas don't hate me! **

**Luvzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC-**


	8. The Past of The Essence

**Jongens ik weet eindelijk wat ik wil worden ( mag ook wel als je al 16 jaar bestaat…) Ikke wordt iets met psychologie! ( Leuk heh dat ik dit meedeel:P) Maar goed, ik vind het echt vet interessant hoe mensen denken en waarom ze dingen doen,gedaan hebben. Zoals waarom worden mensen terroristen? Ik bedoel je wordt niet opeens wakker en denkt: Verrek, ik heb tijd over laat ik is een ziekhuis opblazen. Jahjah. Denk daar maar is een keer over na. Alleen nu niet want je MOET! Dit verhaal lese:P**

**Hoofdstuk 8) The Past of The Essence.**

Door de pijn begaven z'n knieën het en hij viel tegen de vloer. Dit was geen normale pijn meer, dit voelde alsof iemand messen binnenin z'n hoofd stak. Hij beet zo hard op z'n lip dat die begon te bloeden. Wat gebeurden er? Waarom gebeurde dit bij hem! Opeens was de pijn even snel verdwenen als hij gekomen was. Mort stond duizelig op. Nu als de sodemieter weg van deze plek!

Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat hij niet langer in de archiefkamer stond maar in de bezemkast. Hij fronste, en liep naar de deur. Van buiten kwamen stemmen.

"Hoe is het nu met haar?" Vroeg een nerveuze vrouwenstem.

"Nog steeds hetzelfde mevrouw Foxworth, er is nog geen verandering in het gedrag." Zei een lage mannestem.

De vrouw zuchten. " Noem me alsjeblieft niet meer mevrouw Foxworth elke keer als ik die naam hoor…" Ze stopte met praten en begon te snikken. "Sorry hoor, maar…" Ze haalde diep adem. "Noem me alstublieft mevrouw Woods."

Mort fronste. Was Woods niet dezelfde achternaam als die van Darla's moeder? Heel voorzichtig openden hij de deur en keek door de kier naar buiten.

Daar stond het evenbeeld van Darla, alleen een stuk ouder,bedroefder en met trillende handen die een zakdoek vasthielden. Opeens keek ze op, recht in het gezicht van Mort.

Mort schrok maar staarde terug. Ze leek hem niet te zien staan. Voorzichtig opende hij de deur verder en liep de gang op. De vrouw keek nu weer terug naar de dokter. " Wat bent u nu verder met haar van plan, dokter?"

De man keek een beetje beteuterd naar de grond. "Daar ehhe… zijn we nog over aan het discuteren Ms. Woods." Hij keek op. "Het is nog steeds niet duidelijk waar Darla aan lijd."

Mort's ogen werden groot. Darla? Maar haar moeder, Ms. Woods, bezocht haar toch niet meer?

De dokter ging verder. "Sommige specialisten zijn er van overtuigt dat ze schizofreen is. Maar toch klopt dat niet helemaal, mensen met schizofrenie lijden namelijk aan waanbeelden en weten bijna niets meer na ze in een psychose zitten. Maar Darla schijnt alles prima te kunnen zien, alleen zegt het niet."

De dokter begon peinzend te kijken. "Mijn theorie is dat Darla in een trauma zit en daar niet uit kan. Jammer genoeg nemen m'n collega's dit niet al te serieus." Hij zuchten.

"En… en is er iets wat ik kan doen? Ik ben haar moeder, ik zou toch iets… iets moeten doen!" Weer kreeg Ms. Woods tranen in haar ogen. "O, god, had ik nou maar iets eerder naar een therapeut gebeld toen ze… twee jaar terug die eerste aanval had…"

De dokter keek haar scherp aan. "Over welke aanval heeft u het, Ms Woods?"

De bijna huilende vrouw keek op. " Heeft u dat niet gelezen? Darla is twee jaar terug op de dag van oud en nieuw door het ijs gezakt,toen ze samen met m'n man aan het schaatsen was op de grote meer bij ons thuis. Gelukkig wist m'n man haar nog uit het wak te vissen, maar ze kreeg toen een soort toeval. Ik weet niet ,volgens Chris leek het op een epilepsieaanval. Ik was er zelf niet bij, ik zat thuis, ik hou niet zo van die kou."

De dokter, greep meteen een blocnote uit z'n zak en begon te pennen. "Heeft ze verder nog van de aanvallen gehad?"

Ms. Woods knikte langzaam. "Ja nog een paar keer. De eerste keer was precies zes weken na de eerste. Ik had haar in bad gezet omdat ze zei dat ze zich niet lekker voelde en het koud had. De telefoon ging, m'n moeder belde dat haar kachel het had begeven en wat ze moest doen. Ik heb toen een half uur met haar gebeld, toen ik opeens gegil en gespetter van water. Ik schrok me rot en renden snel de badkamer in. Darla lag onderwater en was om zich heen aan het slaan en trappen. Ik trok haar snel omhoog en…"

Ms. Woods leek in gedachten verzonken en beet op haar lip. "Uw zal wel denken dat ik gek ben, maar ik weet zeker dat het water ijskoud was. Niet afgekoeld maar echt ijskoud." Ze zuchten. "Ik trok haar uit het bad en meteen was haar aanval over. Ze was blauw in haar gezicht, later vertelde de dokter me dat het door zuurstof gebrek was, maar… volgens mij kwam het omdat het water zo koud was." Ze begon met haar ring te spelen. "En, dit klinkt echt heel dom, maar Darla keek in de grote spiegel die boven de wasbak ving, en ik keek ook, omdat het leek alsof ze iets zag. En toen ik in de spiegel keek leek het, een fractie van een seconden of ik iemand anders in m'n armen had, een heel ander kind."

De dokter zat nog druk te pennen terwijl Ms. Woods gekweld naar de grond staarde. "Uw zult wel denken dat ik gek ben." Mompelde Ms. Woods.

De dokter keek op en glimlachten beleeft. "Nee, mevrouw, natuurlijk niet." Hij schreef z'n laatste ding op en stopte z'n pen en blocnote weg. "Wilt u nog naar Darla?"

Ms. Woods knikte langzaam. "Ja, ik denk van wel…" De dokter knikte. "Volgt u mij." Beide liepen ze de gang door en sloegen een hoek om.

Mort kwam snel uit z'n trans en renden geruisloos door de gang. Bij de hoek bleef hij staan een keek langzaam om het hoekje. Daar stonden Ms. Woods en de dokter bij een deur, waar op een naamkaartje _'Darla D.M, Foxworth'_ opstond.

"Dokter Davenson!" Klonk het opeens van achter hem, waardoor hij bijna een hartaanval kreeg. Snel keek hij over z'n schouders en zag Zuster Valentina staan. Meteen sprong hij een meter de lucht in, midden in beeld van de dokter en Ms. Woods.

"Dokter, Davenson!" Zei zuster Valentina weer, zonder ook maar Mort een blik waardicht te keuren. "Heeft u een momentje, ik moet even met u praten over patiënt WX9472-C van plek D."

Mort mond viel open toen ze hem niet meteen aanvloog met een verdovingspijl. _Sukkel ze is dood!_ Schoot het opeens door z'n hoofd.

"Zuster Valentina, ik ben bezig op het moment."Antwoorden de dokter, zonder zich iets van Mort aan te trekken. " Ik ben met Ms. Woods bezig."

Zuster Valentina ging bits verder zonder naar Ms. Woods te kijken. "Maar dokter Davenson, patiënt WX9472-C probeert op het moment zichzelf te verhangen!"

De dokter schrok."Owh." Hij keek naar Ms. Woods. "Excuseert u mij voor een moment, ik ben zo terug." Snel sprinten hij met zuster Valentina richting de lift.

Ms. Woods bleef eenzaam achter voor de deur. Mort kreeg medelijden met haar. Ze was haar man kwijt, haar kind en dan krijgt ze ook nog Valentina op haar dak. Stilletjes ging hij naast haar staan voor morele steun, al wist hij dat ze hem niet kon zien.

Droevig keek ze door een groot raam, dat volgens Mort's herinneringen eerst niet in Darla's deur zat. Mort besloot haar voorbeeld te volgen en keek ook naar binnen. Hij herkende meteen de rode kamer, het bed en de tekenspullen. Maar tot z'n verbazing zag hij Darla zitten, alleen zag ze er een stuk jonger uit. Niet dat ze zich kinderachtig kleden, maar echt een stuk jonger en kleiner. Ze zat stil en onderuitgezakt op haar bed, met haar konijntje op schoot. De cd-speler naast haar pruttelde zacht.

"Jezus, Darla, wat is er toch met je…" Zei Ms. Woods zachtjes. Er rolde een traan over haar wang. " Wat moet er toch van je worden…" Langzaam legde ze haar hand op het glas.

Meteen schoten Darla's ogen naar het raam. Ze staarde naar Ms. Woods met koude ogen. Mort evenals Ms. Woods zelf, keken fronsend naar het meisje.

Ze begon met haar ogen te rollen, met haar hoofd te draaien en te grijnzen. Ze draaide aan de volume knop van de cd-speler. Het geluid van een vastlopend bandje was nu te horen. Darla schudden met haar hoofd alsof ze het ergens niet mee eens was. Opeens stopte ze en pakte een zwarte viltstift op. Langzaam haalde ze de dop eraf en draaide zich naar de muur.

_You're not real!_ Schreef ze met hanenpoten op de muur. _You're black, you're nothing, and he will get you, just like daddy! _En Darla begon drifting op de muur te krassen.

Ms. Woods sloeg een hand voor haar mond en begon hysterisch te huilen. Mort werd een beetje bleek. Meelevend keek hij naar Ms. Woods die op de grond zat met haar knieën tegen zich aan getrokken en verslagen zat te snikken.

Woest keek hij op naar Darla. Hij sloeg op de deur. "DARLA KAP DAAR MEE!" Hij sloeg met beide vuisten op het glas. "STOP DAARMEE! JE MAAKT JE MOEDER AAN HET HUILEN!"

Darla stopte met krassen en keek op. Ze keek Mort recht aan, iets wat hem bang maakte, ze leek hem te zien. Ze schudden met haar hoofd. _Can't stop, he's making me! _Een rilling liep over Mort's rug. "WIE! WIE LAAT JOU DINGEN DOEN!"

_The boogyman! _Schreef ze met dikke snelle letters op de deur. Ze keek even op met droevige ogen en ging verder. _He's here and he will come for you too! _Mort deinsde achteruit en begon zwaar adem te halen.

"Christ, dit kan niet, ik wordt gek!" Alles begon hem te duizelen. Hij renden door de gang, opende een kantoor en schoot naar binnen. Hij ging zuchten tegen de deur aanzitten en keek rond. Hij zat in een kaal klein kantoor met alleen een bureau en een boekenkast erin. En een grote kalender, recht tegenover hem. _23 januari 2004 _Stond erop.

Die datum, die had hij eerder gelezen, alleen waar? En alsof hij door de bliksem was geraakt, was de onmenselijke pijn in z'n hoofd weer terug.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lara zat verveeld en gapend achter haar bureautje."My god, wat ben ik moe!" Ze streek door haar haar. "Is kijken, wat moet ik nog doen voor morgen!" Ze begon gapend haar bladeren en mappen op datum te sorteren. Opeens viel haar oog op de printer. Daar lagen een pakketje uitgeprinte blaadjes. Ze fronste. "Ik had toch niks uitgeprint?" Ze pakte het paketje op_. www. Hauntedhouses. Com._ stond er elke regel van alle blaadjes aan elkaar getypt.

Ze vloekte. "Zeker weer een virus op m'n computer. Echt net wat ik nodig heb!" Ze bekeek de blaadjes, er waren er zeker meer dan vijftig. "Naja, ik moet toegeven, ze zijn vasthouden." Ze zetten haar computer aan. "Het kan vast geen kwaad om even te kijken…"

Nadat de computer na veel gemorrel was opgestart tikte ze de site in: _www. Hauntedhouses. Com._ Als eerder kwam er een kakelende lach door haar kamergalmen, schrok ze zich te pletter en zetten snel haar geluid zachter. Ze klikte even op een paar icoontjes maar kon niet veel interessants vinden, behalve wat vage spookverhalen.

"Nou, als dit alles is…" Ze stond op het punt om weg te klikken en met haar verslagen verder te gaan. Toen vielen haar ogen op een link: _The Essence, just murder, or is there more? _Snel klikte ze de link aan. Ademloos las ze het bericht:

_The Essence, just murder or is there more? _

_Al sinds de mysterieuze verdwijning van de voormalige bewoners van huizen The Essence in (gebouwd in 1546), gaan er al verhalen ronden over een gruwelijke massamoord. De familie Foxworth zou in hun eigen huis op gruwelijke wijzen zijn vermoord. ( datum ontdekking van de moord: 1 januari 1866) Niemand heeft enig idee waarom de familie is vermoord, maar de verhalen doen de ronden dat de vader ( Christopher Foxworht II) eigenhandig z'n vrouw en zn twee kinderen heeft vermoord. Zo blijkt dat hij z'n vrouw haar keel heeft doorgesneden en het zoontje is ( Maxwell Foxworth I) door drie messteken in z'n borst is overleden. Van het dochtertje (Monique) is nooit meer iets vernomen. Christopher Foxworth is na drie dagen gevonden op de bodem van de kleine vijver vlak onder het huis. Kennelijk is hij na de moorden uit het raam van de torenkamer gesprongen, dwarst door het ijs gebroken en is gestorven aan verdrinkingsdood. _

_Maar dit alles is nog niet het vreemdste van het huis The Essence. Na de moorden is er een lange tijd geen koper geweest voor het huis. Pas na meer dan twintig jaar kocht een rijke zakenman het als vakantie huis. Hij heeft het laten opknappen, maar heeft er maar kort plezier van gehad. Al na een week vertrok hij en z'n vrouw weer uit het huis. Ze schenen stemmen te horen,zagen vreemde verschijningen, voetstappen op het behang, vloer en plafon te zien en het scheen plotseling vreselijk koud te worden, al was het midden in de zomer. _

_Hierna duurde het nog langer voor het huis werd opgekocht. Dit keer kocht een ondernemer het, om het te slopen en om er daarna een grote fabriek neer te zetten. De dag nadat hij het contract had getekend stierf hij in z'n slaap. De doktoren concludeerde een hartaanval, alleen het rare was dat de man nog maar begin dertig was, iets heel erg ongewoons dus. _

_Een hele lange tijd is er niks met het huis gedaan. Pas in 1945 is het gerenoveerd en is er een psychiatrisch centrum van gemaakt. Er zijn nog een paar keer vermeldingen geweest van 'onnatuurlijke dingen', maar er is verder niet opin gegaan. _

Snel klikte Lara het stukje weg. "Wat een onzin zeg!" Zei ze overtuigend tegen zichzelf. "Alsof er zoiets als 'onnatuurlijk bestaat…" Ze zetten haar computer uit. "Maar wel raar, dat me nooit is verteld dat hier zulke moorden hebben plaatsgevonden…"

Ze begon een dagbeoordeling van een patiënt na te kijken. Toch kon ze haar aandacht er niet goed bijhouden. Het stukje zat haar niet lekker, het klopte gewoon niet dat ze nog nooit zoiets had gehoord.

Ze wilden net haar computer weer aanzetten om meer informatie over The Essence te zoeken. Maar Kurt stormde haar kamer in. "Dok, het is Rainey, hijs ontsnapt!"

**Heh, sorry van de verschrikkelijk flashbacks en kilo's info die je krijgt. Hopelijk is het niet saaie geworden, maar ik moet echt het nodigen vertellen anders is het straks niet meer te volgen wat er gebeurt. **

**En sorry dat ik niet eerder heb geüpdate, ikke was effies alles kwijt. Maar heb het nu weer terug!**

**Luvzzzz Sue-AnneSparrow,**

**-TBC- **


End file.
